What the future may bring
by Desert-Bandit
Summary: Seven years has passed after the defeat of Naraku. Kagome is now a full fledged miko and everyone is living their lives how they wanted/ envisioned. But not everyone is happy about it.  New adventures ensue and new romances bloom.
1. Catching up

Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Story belongs to Me (Desert-Bandit)

Thank you for those that read and reviewed my two other stories. Now that I know that they are being read, I am confident that this story will too be read and hopefully enjoyed. (crosses fingers)

...

...

Chapter One

Catching up

It's been seven years since the defeat of Naraku and the completion of the Shikon no Tama.

I'm now the tender age of twenty-two; far too old to still be single, as Kaede so kindly puts it.

But what can I say?

In my time, twenty-two means that you are still in or just finished University; enjoying your

freedom, your youth, or maybe be in a relationship with the possibly getting engaged; but not me.

After I made a wish on the jewel for everyone's greatest desires to be granted, the jewel must have sensed that deep in my heart I wanted to stay here in this time.

I have already spent three years here and no way am I going to be able to catch up with my school work in time for anything.

Jumping into the well, in hopes of telling my mother the good news, only to find it not working was a huge blow to my heart.

Yes I wanted to stay here but I never realized that I couldn't see my family ever again.

I just figured that the jewel would allow me to pass to and from worlds like it has always done for me.

If I would have known that, I wonder if I would have made the same decision.

Part of me wants to say yes, and then I think about my mother, grandfather, and brother.

What must they be thinking, what must they be feeling?

Are they worried? Do they know I'm okay?

It really must be killing mom.

But after six weeks passed by, I've grown slightly used to knowing I can't go back.

If this was in my heart then I should be happy; I got what I wanted.

Though last year it dawned on me that my heart didn't want to stay here because of InuYasha;

No, it wanted to stay here because of my son Shippou.

He still needed me and I him.

He's grown so much in the last seven years, going from a little boy to a young man right before my eyes. I don't care if he's not my biological son, a mothers pride for her son is still there, shining through.

InuYasha's greatest desire is, you guessed it, Kikyo.

Once she gained a new soul for herself, and isn't trying to drag InuYasha to hell every chance she gets, she's not bad at all. Actually, she and I became pretty good friends.

We even sometimes exchange embarrassing stories about InuYasha much to his horror.

InuYasha and I remain good friends as well, laughing about all the old adventures we had. We even tease each other about the few kisses we had.

Sango wished for her brothers' resurrection. He's really sweet and has taken up the "protective little brother" role without a hitch, foiling many of Miroku's attempts at groping Sango.

Miroku asked for nothing, only wanting the curse on his hand gone, which happened when Naraku was defeated.

Kouga got his men back, though he's not _as_ persistent with me as he is now that he's the new Lord of the East. Learning the ropes of being a Lord has taken much of his attention and free time. He's considered still being just a "pup" in the world of Politics; being newly appointed and all but he seems to enjoy it and Ayame is still chasing after him much to his displeasure but I think that she is wearing him down.

As for Sesshoumaru; I'm not sure he would want anything anyway; he's not the type of guy that would ask for something without working hard for it in the process.

Yes he was a huge help with defeating Naraku, combining his Dragon Strike, InuYasha's Bakuryuuha (Backlash Wave), and my arrow, I just don't see him asking _me_, a mere human woman, for anything, though he and I did share some nice quiet moments before the battle.

I look back on that night fondly.

(Flash Back)

After traveling well pass midnight, the group settled down for the night. The battle against Naraku would begin in the morning and everyone was anxious but ready.

Kagome was nestled against a tree that was closest to the fire with Shippou wrapped in her sleeping-bag, leaning against her side for head support, listening intently to her soft voice, as was everyone else in the group.

She was reading Ivanhoe, her favorite classic book, and was quickly becoming Shippou's favorite as well.

After reading a measurable amount of pages, she sneaked a glance down at her son and noticed he was fast asleep. Taking her time as to not awaken him, she carefully pulled away from him and set his head against her pillow. Drawing the covers up higher on him, she leaned down and kissed his left temple before grabbing her sweatshirt and wandering away from camp.

Walking straight through the dense forest, she came upon a grassy hill underneath a vast starlit sky.

Lying back with her knees bent and hands behind her head, she began to silently name off constellations that she remembered.

Sesshoumaru had left his half brothers' camp after Kagome began reading to her surrogate son. Still a distance away, he could still hear her soft melodic voice. For sometime now, the Lord has begun to slowly respect the miko for her loyalty to her companions and son.

Hardly has he seen a female, demon or not, with such strength, be it mental or trust.

Patrolling the area around the camp, he came across a scent, _her _scent.

Following it, he emerged from the forest and found her lying casually in the grass staring up at nothing in particular it seems.

Kagome felt his presents a while ago but only now was it growing stronger. He was coming closer.

Craning her head back farther against the cool grass, she watched him walk towards her until he was several feet away.

'His frown still looks like a frown, even looking at him upside down', she thought sadly.

Tilting her head forward again to look up at the night sky, she greeted him.

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru, how did your patrol go?"

He looked at her for several seconds more but said nothing.

She smiled softly.

"That bad huh?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and Kagome laughed softly and sat up, crossing her jean-clad legs.

"It was a joke Lord Sesshoumaru, lighten up a little."

She said while patting the area next to her, a silent invitation, one he took.

Sitting down next to her with an elbow resting over one bent knee, he finally replied,

"What is it that you are doing out here without any protection?"

Kagome looked back up at the stars.

"I just wanted to get one last look at the stars before tomorrow comes; you know, just incase I don't make it out."

Sesshoumaru too looked up at the stars and asked,

"What is it about the stars that intrigue you so?

I've seen you watch the stars several times before, even with your kit"

"Well," she began,

"The stars tell stories, they are influential, and they have names, they have become legends, they can guide you home, watch over you, grant wishes. Throughout history they have taught people, philosophers, math and science, they even make up constellations. To put it simply, they are amazing."

Sesshoumaru watched her as she spoke about these stars as if they were a higher being.

The joy and passion in her voice drove Sesshoumaru to wondering if they were such a thing.

'Could these simple stars be all that she says?'

He doubted it, and yet what she said…

Kagome saw that Sesshoumaru was looking at the night sky as well with a look of slight disbelief.

"My mother used to tell me that the stars watch over us, protect us and remind us.

Whenever you're alone or scared, know that they are there; whenever you see lots of shooting stars, they are crying and you should pray for happiness to those that need it the most because everyone needs somebody to pray for them, no matter what, and when they twinkle, they are happy, so that you may know that you are doing right."

She finished with a smile full of remembrance.

The night sky began to fade to light as the new day arrived.

Today was finally the day.

Sesshoumaru scoffed slightly.

"Stars do not tell you anything, girl, they only tell you the time of day."

With that he gracefully stood and began to walk away.

Kagome stared after him with sad eyes until he stopped and called to her,

"Come, Naraku's reign will end on this day."

Kagome stood and ran over to Sesshoumaru and together they walked back to camp, ready for what awaits them.

Though what Kagome said still confuses Sesshoumaru, he can't help but look up at the stars and see them in a new light.

(End Flashback)

That day is still one of my favorites.

As for me, four years went by after that and I'm now a properly trained Miko.

Kikyo denied wanting to become the village miko again so I took the job, though I do it a little differently.

Instead of killing demons, I try to give them a second chance. It was hard at first to convince the villagers that the demons may mean no harm and eventually they began to agree. The village has been a peaceful one since then.

Although I specialize in bow and arrows and the occasional Hama no Reiryoku (Purifying Spirit Power), Sango has been teaching me how to fight with swords and hand to hand combat. She said that a woman can never be too careful when learning how to protect oneself.

And I have to say that I agree with her.

Little Shippou, as he will always be to me, accompanies me when I travel from village to village.

Me in an outfit similar to Sango's but green where hers was pink, and Shippou's like Kohaku's.

Together I think we make a pretty cute team.

"Momma, when are we going to get there? I'm getting pretty tired."

Shippou said from behind her.

She noticed that he was lagging behind but didn't say anything, but rather slowed her pace down to accommodate him.

"We're almost there Shippou."

Shippou seemed to perk up after she had said that.

They journeyed to a village that was infested with rogue demons. Since Sango is currently bed ridden with her second child, Kagome and Shippou offered to handle it.

"The village is jut right over that rise."

Kagome said as she pointed ahead of her.

Shippou smiled a grateful smile.

"Thank goodness. For a minute there I thought that you were going to have to carry me the rest of the way."

Suddenly a scream pierced through the quietness of the forest.

Kagome and Shippou took defensive positions reflexively.

The scream sounded again until Shippou recognized it and turned to Kagome with wide eyes.

"It's Sango!"

Kagome didn't waste any more time and began running the last stretch towards the village all the while praying.

'I hope it's not what I think it is. She still has four weeks left!'

Sorry that this chapter was so long.

I can't promise that each chapter will be the same in length. (once I start writing or get an idea I can't seem to stop)

Please review if you enjoyed!

Thanx!

- Desert-Bandit


	2. New Beginnings

Characters = Rumiko Takahashi

Story = Mine

Last time:

"It's Sango!"

Kagome didn't waste any more time and began running the last stretch towards the village all the while praying.

'I hope it's not what I think it is. She still has four weeks left!'

Chapter two

New beginnings

Sango let another scream escape her lips as contraction ripped through her.

She was panting heavily while squeezing Miroku's hand tightly.

"It's okay Sango, I'm sure it's just pregnancy gas or something."

Miroku stated while chuckling nervously, trying to calm her down some.

Sango reached up and grasped the front of his robes and yanked him down to her level on the floor with eyes flaring, full of rage and pain.

"Does it _look_ like I'm having gas?

I'm having a baby and it's coming now!"

Miroku was startled.

"But Kagome said that you're not 'due' for another four weeks!".

Sango clenched her teeth and let out a low pain filled groan.

Kikyo and Kaede left an hour ago to gather more supplies and no telling when they'll be back, and Kagome wasn't back yet from her trip to the demon infested village either.

She really didn't feel comfortable having someone that she doesn't know deliver her child, but what choice does she have?

With all three of her choices gone, she may just have to ask someone else for help.

A contraction surged forth once again and Sango couldn't hold back her scream any longer.

Miroku was a mess and Kohaku, who was waiting just outside the hut, wasn't doing any better. He missed his first nephews' birth and now he was thankful for it.

He didn't know it was going to be this hard. Just listening to Sango's screams of pain made him want to rush in there and pommel Miroku for causing his sister such distress but knew it wouldn't help. Maybe when the birthing was finished he would give Miroku a piece of his mind.

'How could something so wonderful sound so painful and cause your loved ones to feel so helpless?' he wondered.

Hearing what sounded like heavy footsteps coming towards him, he looked up and saw Kagome and Shippou running full speed through the village.

"Kagome"

Kohaku yelled running to meet her halfway.

"Tell me what happened?

Is Sango alright?"

Kagome asked while running past him, continuing for the hut that Sango and Miroku lived in.

Kohaku caught up to her,

"She suddenly doubled over in pain; I didn't know what to do. Miroku is in there with her now but I can't find Lady Kikyo or Lady Kaede anywhere!"

Kagome made it into the hut and fell to her knees, sliding a bit.

Sango was pale and dripping of sweat. Her eyes closed and brow creased in concentration.

Kagome rested her hand against Sango's forehead, gaining her attention.

She smiled, obviously relieved.

"Hey there San, sorry I couldn't be here sooner."

Kagome said softly.

Sango nodded and replied,

"Just…happy you're….here now."

She tensed slightly but immediately relaxed.

Kagome informed Sango that she was going to see how far along she was.

Seeing that she was almost fully dilated, she turned and yelled for Shippou and Kohaku.

Once they made it to the doorway she gave her orders.

"Kohaku, I need warm water and rags. Shippou, I need some calming herbs. Go now!"

After Kagome had all that she needed, she shooed all the men outside to await the arrival of the newest member of the family.

After forty long minutes of many screams and Kagome's words of encouragement, a tiny, healthy cry was heard.

Miroku sagged to the floor and Kohaku had tears of joy.

It was over. Now happiness was all that awaited them.

Kagome emerged from the hut a while later and embraced Miroku.

"Go meet your daughter"

She whispered in his ear.

Miroku was speechless.

"A…daughter?"

Sango was holding her newest little treasure when Miroku stepped through the doorway and froze at the sight that met him.

His daughter was nestled safely in her mothers' arms, fast asleep.

Sango beckoned him to come closer and offered him his daughter.

He gingerly held out his hands and once she was fully in his arms he looked down and marveled at their child.

She was so small, Miroku thought, but from what Kagome had told him, she was considered full term and healthy.

Black hair, his hair, peaked out from under the blanket that she was swaddled in.

Miroku prayed that she have Sango's eyes.

He loved her eyes.

Looking back at his beloved wife with tears in his eyes, he asked,

"What shall her name be?"

Sango smiled,

"Akari"

"Light, it suits her."

Kagome let the parents be and stood outside under the warming sun and prayed for the new child.

'May her life be filled with much happiness, and her name ring true.'

She was startled out of her prayer when a mass of energy latch onto her leg.

Kouji.

Sango and Miroku's first child and what a handful he was.

She wonders how Sango is able to manage all her boys all the time.

"Auntie Gome'!"

Kouji yelled with excitement.

"Is my little brother out yet? Can I see him? Can he come and play with me now?"

He asked so quickly Kagome wasn't sure he even came up for air at all.

Laughing, she picked him up and carried him into the hut after knocking on the wooden frame to get the once again new parents' attentions.

Setting Kouji down before her, Miroku waved him over but not before putting his finger to his lips, signaling him to stay quiet.

Kouji nodded and walked up to his parents.

Miroku motioned him to sit in his lap while he adjusted the bundle in his arms so that Kouji may hold his new sibling.

"What's his name?"

"_Her_ name is Akari."

Sango said.

Kouji pouted at this.

"Aww, I wanted a brother."

Miroku chuckled.

"Don't you worry Kouji, you'll be getting a little brother soon."

He turned to Sango and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sango nudged him with her elbow.

"Yeah right; after what this one just put me through, I won't be ready for anymore 'little any things' anytime soon."

"But I want one now,"

Kouji whined.

Sango sighed and Miroku chuckled.

Their son was certainly outspoken and knew what he wanted.

Kagome's doing no doubt.

"But Kouji,"

Kagome said,

"Having a little sister is one of the best things a brother could have."

Kouji looked up to Kagome with wide purple eyes.

"Really?"

He asked.

"Of course, it's now your responsibility to look after her now, stand up for her, and protect her.

A big brother's job is never easy and it's never finished."

Kouji was drinking in everything she was saying and she could see slight fear in his eyes but it quickly vanished.

"So do you think you are up for the job?"

She asked.

Kouji looked back to his baby sister still in his arms and a sense of responsibility formed.

"Yes, I'm up for the job auntie Gome'."

He said.

"That's my boy."

Miroku said with pride.

"And that means that you get to keep icky boys away from her at all costs, you understand?"

He said with a wink to his son.

"Yes I do papa. I'll make sure no icky boys get anywhere near her, no matter what."

Sango smacked her hand against her forehead.

"Oh Miroku, what have you created?"

"Nothing you hadn't helped with my dear."

He then kissed her brow and held his family close. He was complete.

A few more minutes passed when Kagome decided to leave the family to bond over their newest addition.

Kagome soon left the sanctity of the hut and noticed Kohaku waiting off to the side.

After giving him the 'okay' to go in, she left for her own hut that she shared with Shippou to change out of her outfit. She later emerged wearing her red miko hakamas and a white tank top and began walking away from the village.

Shippou followed a distance behind Kagome.

She was heading to the well, he already knew.

It always seems to be the place that she would go when she wanted to think.

Reaching out she brushed the lip of the well with her hand and clasped her other hand over her mouth.

When the well stopped working, she was so heartbroken that she tried to forget this place but time and time again she would find herself here.

Standing before it, wishing she could see her family again.

It became a monthly occurrence for her; coming by the well and talking to it as if her words could somehow reach her family five hundred years away.

"Oh mom, I miss you guys so much."

She said holding back her tears.

"How is everybody?"

She asked.

"Everyone is doing fine here, wonderful in fact. Sango and Miroku welcomed their second child today, a girl. Miroku was so excited."

She gave a small laugh as she remembered how he acted when she told him.

"Kouji was a little upset to know that he didn't get a brother but I think he's going to love having a sister more."

Her voice cracked a bit.

"Shippou is doing very well; I wish you could see him now. He's getting so big."

Kagome couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

Kneeling to the ground, she leaned her back against the old well, drew her knees to herself and

cried into her arms.

Here you have it chapter two.

Chapter three is coming soon.

Thank-you so much for reading!

~Desert -Bandit


	3. The life of a Lord

Characters = Rumiko Takahashi

Story = Mine (Desert-Bandit)

Last time:

"Shippou is doing very well; I wish you could see him now. He's getting so big."

Kagome couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

Kneeling to the ground, she leaned her back against the old well, drew her knees to herself and into her arms.

...

...

Chapter 3

The low murmur of insults, refusals, arguments, and threats grew louder by each passing minute.

They've been at it for hours and still they could not come up with a compromise on how to rule their lands. One wishes to lower taxes, one wishes to raise taxes, either way, it will affect the rise and fall of immigrants to and from neighboring territories; something that no one wants at the moment.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and began to rub his temples in hopes to ease his growing headache.

'Will it ever cease?' He wondered to himself.

Just then, an armored-clad fist descended upon the large mahogany table forcefully, causing the wine set in front of them to slosh from their goblets.

"Are you daft?"

The Southern Lord bellowed.

Dammit, his headache just got worse.

"You can't possibly believe that you deserve more revenue than the rest of us.

It's impossible!"

"Rikku, calm yourself this minute,"

"But Lord Daichi –"

Daichi held up his hand to silence the brash, Southern Lord.

He knew Rikku selfishly wanted more gold for his expansive lands but he also knew that the neighboring territories couldn't raise their taxes to accommodate his lust for more gold either.

"We are well aware of how a civil war left your territory partly destroyed, but you know as well as all of us that we cannot pass a new tax law without all of our consent."

The old lord leaned back into his chair and drew his hands to stroke his long beard while contemplating.

"We will take what you said into consideration Lord Rikku, but until then gentleman, let us retire for now."

The lords began to slowly take their leave of the large room.

Sesshoumaru was only too grateful to the old lord for dismissing them earlier than planned.

He supposed he should present his gratitude; after all, he was his father's closest ally.

"Lord Daichi,"

"Ah Sesshoumaru, how are you my boy?"

"I've come to give my thanks, this meeting was going nowhere and I was beginning to think that it would never end."

"Ah yes, I did notice you being more reserved this meeting than usual."

Sesshoumaru noticed the small twinkle in the Northern Lords' eye but he himself found no humor in it.

"Sesshoumaru, I've known you since you were but a pup, I know when something is troubling you."

Daichi looked down upon Sesshoumaru and patted him on the shoulder, a silent gesture that gave the young Western Lord slight comfort.

"It's nothing but trivial things, need not to worry Daichi-sama."

And with that, Sesshoumaru gave a curt bow and made his way towards the hallway to his quarters.

Lord Daichi watched Sesshoumaru's retreating form before returning to his seat at the expansive table and began to look over the documents once again.

'That boy is so stubborn.'

The old lord mused to himself,

'He won't know what he's missing until it hits him square in the jaw.'

The image that formed in the lords' head made him chuckle

"And that is a moment I do not plan on missing"

He promised himself.

'This meeting was absolutely meaningless'

Sesshoumaru thought sourly.

If only he would have known that before, but one could never know the outcome of these diplomatic meetings. He supposed that he would rather be here than back at his lavish palace at the moment. Things have been either non-stop chaos or down right bleak and he couldn't control it and that was the one thing that pissed him off more than anything; lack of control.

Sesshoumaru let a small sigh of relief when he turned the last corner of the south wing to his bed chamber, knowing his bed, and his headache relief, was only a few more steps away.

"Hey, Lord Sesshoumaru, ya got a minute?"

Dammit.

He was almost home-free.

Giving off a silent sigh, he mentally urged his weariness to the back of his mind and straightened up, turning to the owner of the loud and, in his opinion, positively obnoxious voice.

"Yes, Lord Kouga, what is it?"

He was in no mood to converse, be it in the presence of a fellow lord or a lovely demoness.

"Just wanted to give you a heads up on a festival my father is holding in the East.

It is to celebrate my consummation with Lady Ayami, it will be held in two moons prior to the winter solstice."

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment.

It would give him another reason to leave the West for a time. Surly constant breaks from home would ease his growing frustration that seems to be looming around him when he is there as of late.

"My father would find great pleasure if you would attend; as would I.

The other Lords will also be in attendance, as well as some allies that helped us with the war against Naraku."

Sesshoumaru squared his shoulders and have a curt nod.

"Very well, I will also be in attendance; now if you'll excuse me, I have a previous engagement."

And with that, he quickly made his way back to his chambers, hoping that anyone that would see him would have a smart mind to leave him alone for the time being.

Once in his chamber, he was finally able to let his mask of indifference relax just enough to show his weariness and agitation that has been growing over the past few years.

Life as the Western Lord has been a bit turbulent for him to say the least.

His court has constantly been on his tail asking him to please settle down and find a suitable mate for suitable heirs.

It has gotten to the point to where Sesshoumaru had agreed to allow them to search for a worthy mate just so they would leave him alone.

They've even become desperate enough to have even considered ningen hime's.

Demented, he thought.

He had always told himself that he would never stoop so low as to ever take a human as a mate. Though the only human woman he had ever hardly considered was the miko that traveled with his half-brother.

'She was different than the others'. He mused to himself.

Though she was a bit strange and, in his mind, dressed indecently, she did not lower herself when it came to the opposite sex, nor did she show disrespect to those of a different status as hers. She was knowledgeable in ways that he was not, and carried herself with pride; though not cocky, and she gave off a sort of motherly essence but deep down he could tell that she was a fighter.

Almost everything he wanted.

But that consideration was quickly eliminated, and not only that, she was involved with his half-brother.

Although he had given his court the rights to find him a suitable mate, he still wished that he could find her himself, one that would love him for him and not his status, reputation, or political gain.

Then there is Rin.

He had formally adopted Rin as his daughter on her sixth birthday, after the war with Naraku

and now she was fast approaching woman hood at the age of thirteen.

He sometimes finds himself wishing her to be six again; clinging to his legs when ever he comes home, or wanting him to tell her that he'll never leave her, instead of yelling at him for sighing too much or accusing him of wanting to be in her business when he asks how her lessons are going.

Not only that, He would find himself listening to her begging for hours to allow her to accompany a castle guard that she has taken a liking to and when he finally relented and personally confronted the said guard to give him his permission, Rin blew up on him, telling him to stay out of her personal life and running up to her chamber all the while crying at how embarrassed she was all the while leaving him and the guard standing in an awkward silence.

He couldn't understand the female race for the life of him.

He solemnly remembered his father telling him when he was a young boy,

"My son, a woman is a complicated being, you can never do anything right, but when you happen to do something right, it could mean one of two things, either you're a God and you've done the impossible, or she has a hidden agenda and you're in trouble."

Maybe his father was on to something.

Either way, he was still a Lord and a Lord never showed confusion or weakness of any kind.

With that in mind, he sat on the edge of his bed after relieving himself of his armor and upper haori and glanced out towards his balcony relishing in the cool breeze wafting through the open doors and quietly told himself,

'The winter solstice will be here in two months.'

...

...

Hello fellow readers!

Please forgive me for taking FOREVER to update. This chapter has been sitting on my lap top getting revised almost every two days.

I'll try to be more consistent with my updates. (I have so many ideas that they are emerging too quickly and some have escaped me and must be found again - to the butterfly net!)

- Desert-Bandit.

(Also, some reviews would be nice to see how I'm doing, please and thankyou!)


	4. Girl Time

Characters = Rumiko Takahashi

Story = Desert-Bandit

Last time:

Either way, he was still a Lord and a Lord never showed confusion or weakness of any kind.

With that in mind, he sat on the edge of his bed after relieving himself of his armor and upper haori and glanced out towards his balcony relishing in the cool breeze wafting through the open doors and quietly told himself,

'The winter solstice will be here in two months.'

.

Chapter 4

Girl Time

.

.

Kagome was startled out of her sleep by the shrill cry of Akari from the hut a few yards away.

She risked opening one eye and was met with the bright morning sun gleaming through her makeshift shades.

Groaning, she grabbed her pillow; one of the few luxuries from the future that she couldn't bare

to part with, and pulled it over her head in an attempt to shut out the world for just a few more hours. She never was an early riser to begin with and even though life here in the village began at the crack of dawn, she was not going to convert now.

Sango had said that early risers come with age; age and family.

Well, in Kagome's experience, age has nothing to do with it and at this rate she didn't think she would be having a family to call her own anytime soon.

Of course she had her son Shippou, but that was slightly different.

Not in a bad way of course, but in her time it was relatively normal but in this era, being single and having a teenage child is somewhat looked down upon; especially if that child was a 'demon' child.

The men, on the other hand, that asked to court her were not at all what she was looking for.

She wanted someone that wanted both her _and_ her son. Not just her and her position.

So in the end, men began to ignore her and say that she will never know the pleasure of a man warming her bed; that she will be a cold, frigid virgin forever. And over the last seven years she was just fine with that.

Or so she thought.

But if InuYasha had taught her anything all those years of traveling together, is to not give a rats-ass about what anybody says.

She sometimes missed his brash behavior. Sometimes_._

Finally coming to the realization that sleep had eluded her this time, she waved her white flag and surrendered.

Sitting up she looked over into the room across from hers to find it empty.

No surprise there.

Shippou, like the rest of the village, woke up early and is most likely with Kohaku training or doing "guy" stuff as they call it.

With her mind finally made up, she gathered her bathing supplies and extra clothes in hopes that Sango may join her in a bath. They desperately needed some 'girl time'.

.

.

"Ahh, this feels so good

I haven't had a nice soothing bath in a while."

Kagome chuckled.

"I figured you would take me up on this offer of some nice, quiet time without any distractions."

"You have no idea how hard it is to relax when you're constantly playing, what was it that you called it; referee?"

Both women laughed and sank further down in the warm water, letting their muscles relax.

"By the way, are you going to attend Kouga's consummation party?"

Sango asked.

Kagome nodded,

"Yes and I'm so happy for him. He deserves it after everything he went through.

What about you?"

"No, I'm busy here with Kouji and Akari so I turned him down gently; he was very understanding, but I did hear that InuYasha was going. You two hadn't seen each other in several months now."

"I know,"

Kagome said looking off into the distance.

"Last time I saw him was before Akari was born. He said that with you and Miroku having a second child really made him think about his future with Kikyo. He told me that he was going to ask her to marry him."

Sango was surprised but the look on her sister-like friend concerned her.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because he wanted to keep it a surprise; he wanted to wait and tell you guys after he and Kikyo were already married. Possibly even with kids."

Kagome leaned back against the boulder.

"I hope he's happy as well."

Silence settled around the two friends. Both had fallen into their own thoughts.

Sango knew that something was troubling her friend, and that something had to do with everyone else too. She knew that Kagome was truly happy for everyone but at the same time, felt like she was being left out.

"Kagome,"

Sango finally said

"For sometime now, I've been noticing that you're not as happy anymore."

"Sango, there's really nothing to worry about; I've just been overwhelmed that's all, what with the constant traveling to the other villages and with Kaede getting older and more frail and all, it's just a lot to handle right now but I promise it'll get better."

Kagome tried to reassure her but the look in Sango's eyes told Kagome that she wasn't buying any of it but in the end, Sango knew that she wouldn't get any more information out of her so she dropped it…for now at least.

"So Kouga told me that he invited all the lords and ladies to the party as well; even Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"I'm shocked that he would be willing to go. The last time I checked, they couldn't really stand each other."

Sango smiled.

'Maybe it's because he knew you would be coming?'

But she kept that little bit of information to herself.

She saw how the two reacted to one another when they thought no one was looking all those years ago.

The smile on Kagome's face was different when she was around him and he acted different too; warmer perhaps.

Either way, she had a feeling that this may be what Kagome needs. A reuniting with the Western Lord may finally open her eyes to what she's been missing. She only hoped that no one else ruins it or she herself may have to bash a few heads in; namely InuYasha and Kouga, possibly Shippers too if he gets caught up in the older men's antics.

"Well you still have a few weeks to go until then so what do you say you spend those last weeks helping me with Akari and Kouji?

Together, they are quite a handful and Kami knows Miroku and Kohaku run away any chance they get."

Laughing, they dried and dressed themselves and made their way back to the village, all the while leaving Kagome to think,

'The winter solstice will be here in one month'

.

.

Greeting fellow readers!

Chapter 4 is finally done so please enjoy.

Next chapter will be up very soon, I promise.

Until then!

-Desert-Bandit

.


	5. Pleasure meeting you again

Characters = Rumiko Takahashi

Story = Desert-Bandit

.

.

Last time:

Laughing, they dried and dressed themselves and made their way back to the village, all the while leaving Kagome to think,

'The winter solstice will be here in one month'

.

.

Chapter 5

Pleasure meeting you again

.

.

Excitement was buzzing all around the Eastern lands as everyone was hustling to get everything ready for the consummation celebration that was to take place that evening.

Kagome had arrived two days earlier than planned and had offered to help with the decoration plans much to Ayame's surprised relief; and in those two day's, Kagome saw that life with Ayame will never be dull for Kouga.

Turning back to her own task at arranging flowers and other such things for the party, movement to her left caught her eye. Sparing a glance she saw Kouga sitting against the boulder that she was occupying.

"Nervous yet?" she asked teasingly.

Kouga snorted in response.

"I thought as much" she said with a knowing smirk.

Together, they sat in comfortable silence in the shade as they watched Ayame shouting out her orders to many of Kouga's men as they ran around her in frenzied swarms.

"She's turning my men into sissies."

He said grimly.

"No she's not. They're just happy that you're finally taking her as a mate, that's all.

Look, even your father is in a joyous mood."

Kouga looked to where Kagome was pointing to and saw that his father was very joyous indeed; already drinking wine and smelling some of the flowers that Kagome had finished while swinging his arm around Ayame, shouting his praise.

Kouga looked back up to Kagome from her higher perch and gave her a look filled with a mixture of embarrassment and shame.

"Again; sissies."

Kagome clicked her tongue at him and told him to just relax and enjoy himself. It is after all his celebration; the day that he will finally make Ayame his.

And about time too.

"…I'd still rather it be you."

"Kouga, you know we had this talk before, remember?"

"It's never too late."

He said with a smirk that screamed arrogance and cockiness.

"Not gonna happen."

She replied; her attention fully focused on her colorful arrangement.

Pouting, he mumbled,

"It could…"

Kagome dropped a few daisies onto his head but gave him a large smile anyway.

She knew it was all in good fun.

She still recalled sitting both him and InuYasha down a few years back, after she quite literally knocked their heads together to get their attention, and told them that she did love them both but only as brothers, though that never stopped the arguments.

Old habits never die.

Sighing, she put her flowers aside and uncrossed her legs so they were dangling beside Kouga.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Nope, just taking a little break, and you?"

"Just watching my mate-to-be be the pain that she is."

He replied with no real heat.

She saw the love in his cobalt blue eyes and knew that he had finally opened his heart to the one woman that can handle him; and he her.

The little time she had spent here, she had watched Ayame take command of Kouga's entire army with such ease that she was surprised that Kouga wasn't jealous, but instead saw him glowing with pride.

When he caught Kagome staring at him he became a little flustered which caused her to laugh.

"Don't get so defensive,"

She said as she hopped down from her seat, "I was just admiring."

Kouga watched with curiosity as Kagome approached Ayame. After linking her arm with the red haired demoness, she led them towards the large cave that housed the Eastern Wolf clan so that they could get ready for the celebration.

It was a long day and tonight was just getting started.

.

The evening was cool when Sesshoumaru arrived in the Eastern lands.

It has been over several years since he could remember being in the Eastern lords' domain, let alone actually seeing the old lord.

Ever since Kouga was named the new lord of the east, Lord Takeshi had made a point to stay out of the limelight, saying that his son would swim or sink on his own.

He liked that about the old wolf.

Emerging from the tree line, he was greeted with the openness of the ravine that housed the wolf clan. Small cave like openings scattered in the rocky walls served as homes all surrounding a larger overhang nestled on a platform of rocks that served as a stage or common place, if you will, no doubt where the ceremony will take place.

Sesshoumaru wasn't there for more than a few minutes until he was immediately approached by Lord Daichi and Lord Takeshi.

"I'm actually surprised that you have attended Lord Sesshoumaru."

Lord Takeshi said with vibrancy while greeting the young lord.

"Surprised that he actually considered it would be more like it."

Lord Daichi commented while smacking Takeshi on the back of his shoulder which caused both of the older men to laugh at the small joke.

"Indeed." Was all Sesshoumaru could muster up.

He was only here because one of his ally's had personally asked for him to attend an important ceremony and though many would like to disagree, he himself wasn't such a cold hearted bastard to deny such a personal request; this time anyway.

The public ceremony only lasted maybe twenty minutes. He could last that long at least.

"Lord Takeshi, I congratulate you on your son's choosing of a mate. Know that you and your pack are always welcome in the Western lands."

Sesshoumaru stated and gave a low bow to the older lord and he was rewarded with another hearty laugh from Takeshi.

The three lords stood and spoke for a bit longer until a gong was sounded to signal the start of the celebration. The Eastern lord practically skipped towards his nervous son, excited to

finally have a daughter and be blessed with grandchildren in the future with Daichi slowly walking behind shaking his head at his old friends' antics.

Sesshoumaru took his usual place in the back. From here, he could see and hear everything just fine. It didn't matter anyway if he was paying attention because he found himself looking

at a familiar face; one he personally thought he would ever see again, sitting on a jutted up root with her delicate feet encased in slippers that barely touched the ground below.

She must have sensed him staring because she too began to stare back, allowing a soft smile to grace her rosy lips.

Before he knew it, he was approaching her. It was as if his feet were in control and he had no say what so ever. Not that he minded much.

When he finally reached her, he took her small hand in his much larger one and raised it to his lips, all the while never taking his eyes off of hers.

"Pleasure meeting you again."

Kagome's smile broadened,

"And you as well, my Lord."

.

.

This chapter has been driving me crazy.

Plus writers block is never fun as you all know.

It has been plaguing me through this entire chapter but rest assured, I think the worst has passed.

Please enjoy!

Chapter 6 is on the way.

R&R

Desert-Bandit


	6. The joys of reacquainting

Characters = Rumiko Takahashi

Story = Desert-Bandit

.

.

Last time:

When he finally reached her, he took her small hand in his much larger one and raised it to his lips, all the while never taking his eyes off of hers.

"Pleasure meeting you again."

Kagome's smile broadened,

"And you as well, my Lord."

.

.

Chapter 6

The joys of reacquainting

His lips were soft against her hand much to Kagome's surprise.

She was well aware of the blush that crossed her cheeks and knew that Sesshoumaru saw it as well due to his small smile.

She watched as he released her hand and took a few steps back so he was close to the tree line, standing just off to her left, leaving her still sitting alone to watch the ceremony.

Not much more was exchanged between the two after that.

What do you even talk about to a demon lord that you haven't seen in seven years, not to mention, one that you were never even considered _close_ to.

Yes they had a few quiet moments together, but that was so long ago.

Kagome was sure that Sesshoumaru, a youkai that was constantly on alert, poised for battle at any given moment, would never have reminisced on their intimate moments; if she should even call them that.

It was also safe to say that if he had even the slightest idea that she herself frequently recalled those memories, he would undoubtedly call her crazy and kill her. Scratch that, she was too low to even be killed by him, she thought bitterly to herself.

Standing off to the shadows, he was able to fall into his thoughts.

One of the first things he noticed about her was that she had changed quite a bit without even changing at all.

She had physically matured quite nicely in his taste and her eyes still held that trusting gleam.

He was glad about that.

It was one of his favorite things about her and was surprised that she was able to keep it after everything she went through.

Suddenly, he was pulled out if his silent musings by a soft noise.

"I have to say that I'm surprised that you had attended."

Kagome said after clearing her throat to get his attention.

"You are not the first to have said so."

He replied in his usual stoic manner.

And just like that, he was unapproachable again.

Honestly, trying to have an actual conversation with the guy was like pulling teeth.

She should count herself lucky that he even said anything to her at all.

Again left alone, she turned her attention back to the ceremony.

Though she couldn't understand much of what was being said, due to it being in Kouga's native tongue, it was beautiful to her all the same.

.

The ceremony had ended with a kiss and cheers.

Together, Kouga and Ayame ascended towards their home in one of the large openings in the ravine wall, leaving the guests to mingle.

Kagome was slightly startled by a hand reaching out to her.

Sesshoumaru stood with his mask firmly in place as he patiently waited for her to accept his offer. With her hand firmly in his once again, he carefully helped her to stand.

After brushing away any dirt from her kimono, she allowed him to lead her closer to the crowd, though making sure to keep some distance from the joyous mass.

His plan had not worked as he had envisioned much to his disappointment.

Obviously, walking away from the shadows had been his first mistake. Having Kagome on his arm was the second.

No sooner had he approached the gathering, Lord Takeshi and Lord Daichi had found him and made a bee line towards them.

Hopefully if he played his cards right, he would get out of this with his pride unscathed.

"Kagome, there you are, Daichi, come meet Kagome, she's the one that I was telling you about."

Lord Takeshi said with arms open while ushering another man towards them.

"So you're this 'Kagome' that my friend here keeps talking about; '_The one that got away from my son'_, he tells me. My name is Lord Daichi of the North and it's a pleasure to finally have met you my dear."

Daichi said while raising Kagome's hand to his lips, much like Sesshoumaru did earlier.

Oh boy, she could already tell that he was used to having women fall to their knees with his smile. It just screamed womanizer. Once he stood to his full stature, she had acknowledged that he was about Sesshoumaru's height but out weighed him by quite a few pounds muscle wise.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Lord Daichi, I hope that Takeshi-san hasn't bored you too much with his ecstatic behavior tonight."

She responded with a wide smile.

Lord Daichi laughed with great pleasure.

Oh yes, he liked this girl already.

He was told about her with much enthusiasm by both Takeshi and Kouga.

Her bravery and loyalty is one to be greatly respected; and a sense of humor to boot.

"Well, I have to say that it has been grating on my nerves since I arrived this evening."

Daichi confessed with a wink to his long time friend.

"Actually, would you be so kind as to save me from more of his erratic behavior?

I fear that with my old age, his voice shouldn't be at all healthy for me."

Oh he knew how to lay it on thick but she saw the humor in it all

She was told by Ayame that Lord Daichi and Lord Takeshi were good friends and were even good friends with Sesshoumaru's late father. All three constantly played pranks on each other on the lords before them when in their youth.

That surprised Kagome to know end.

With how she saw these two joking around, it was hard to see the great Lord InuTaisho be the same way when she only had Sesshoumaru's personality to go on. If that's the case, she wondered if Sesshoumaru got his mothers' personality.

Releasing a small giggle, she abandoned Sesshoumaru's arm in favor of Lord Daichi's.

After leading her to the middle of a dancing crowd, Lord Takeshi came to stand next to the much younger lord.

Takeshi watched the entire scene and closely watched how Sesshoumaru acted. He wasn't disappointed.

The young lord watched Daichi's every move when it came to Kagome. Even now he was fiercely watching the two as they danced.

Giving off a small growl when he saw that Daichi leaned down close to Kagome's ear, causing her to laugh at what he said. The need to storm over there and rip Kagome away from the lecherous lord was riding him hard.

"Calm down Sesshoumaru, let the old man have his fun."

Takeshi said clasping his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder in an effort to distract him slightly.

"It's not every day that we old timers get to dance with young, beautiful women; especially with one of her caliber."

It seemed to work because Sesshoumaru relaxed slowly.

He wasn't sure if it was the wolf demon's words or his own pride kicking him in the ass that made him come to his senses. What the hell was he doing?

This is the first time they had seen each other since the demise of Naraku and he was acting as

if he had claimed her already. Sure she was the closest person that he even remotely let in into his heart but that was a long time ago. Besides, she is with his brother. They had probably already plagued the lands with more half-breeds.

No, that can't be, she still smelled pure.

Either way, she is involved with InuYasha and for that, she is off limits.

So why is he still feeling like this.

Even now, this slip of a woman is able to confuse him, to make him feel things for her that he didn't want to feel. At least that's what his mind was thinking.

His inner beast on the other hand was all for being with the feisty miko that stood up to him on numerous occasions.

Mentally, he shook himself out of his thoughts when he smelled her soft spring rain filled sent coming closer. He regarded the Northern Lord carefully as he escorted Kagome back to where they had left Takeshi and himself.

"I have to say Kagome, that you are an excellent dancer."

Daichi praised.

"Thank-you, Lord Daichi."

"Your husband must be proud to have such wonderful company around all the time."

He said while throwing a knowing glance over her head towards Sesshoumaru.

Just what was the old bastard up to?

Surely he smelled her purity while he had his lecherous hands all over her while dancing.

Sesshoumaru thought disgustedly.

"No, I'm not married."

"Not married? Certainly you're being courted?" Daichi asked with feigned surprise.

Kagome shook her head,

"No, it's just me and my son, Shippou."

Well this was a surprise to Sesshoumaru.

He had thought that after the battle his brother would have claimed her.

He should apologize to InuYasha for not telling him sooner how much of a bigger idiot he turned out to be.

Before the two older lords' said anything more she waved it off,

"It's quite alright, besides, Lady Kaede and my friends always remind me about my age every year. _You're not getting any younger_, Kaede always tells me."

Kagome said obviously wanting to get off the subject of her love life.

Just then, a loud echoing roar filled the ravine, tapering off into the night sky.

Everyone had that knowing look on their faces.

Kagome, on the other hand, was beet red causing Takeshi to laugh even harder and yell out,

'That's my son!'

Over the rumble of the laughing and cheering crowd.

Sesshoumaru watched with much amusement as Kagome continued to shrink from embarrassment.

No, she hasn't changed at all.

.

As the party was dwindling down, Lord Daichi pulled Sesshoumaru off to the side where they were able to converse in private. When Sesshoumaru found a place that offered privacy and a good view of Kagome talking with Ginta and Hakkaku, he refused to walk any further.

If the older lord had any doubt in his mind, it quickly vanished when Sesshoumaru committed this simple act.

Throughout the celebration, he noted how Sesshoumaru acted around Kagome, almost like they were a couple and she acted the same way. Maybe this girl is the one for the stoic lord.

He sure hoped so. He knew Sesshoumaru desperately needed someone to call his and to have heirs to further solidify his standing as the Western Lord. He was already over due to have a mate. In their law, the maximum age a lord has to find a mate is 600 years. Sesshoumaru is getting awfully close and if he refuses, he'll have to step down. The Western lands had never had a lord _not_ from the same bloodline.

Hopefully, if he is able to persuade the stubborn lord, Kagome would be calling the western palace home for a while and possibly forever.

Well, here goes nothing.

"I'm surprised that she was the woman that Takeshi was talking about,

I envisioned something entirely different."

Sesshoumaru wasn't biting; instead, he was still listening to his surroundings, deciphering what was a threat and what was not.

Living in a time where war threatens to rear its ugly head will do this to a lord.

"Sesshoumaru, I know that the war against the South is weighing you down but would you please consider an old friends advice?"

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze back to Daichi to show him that he was listening.

"Please consider taking Lady Kagome to your home for a while.

She would help you lighten your burden when dealing with the South, also with your daughter;

I hear that she has become a handful."

Sesshoumaru was about the walk away until the Northern Lord blocked his path.

"My boy, never underestimate a woman. They may be small and fragile, but they can hold even more than us and still run circles around us, especially this Kagome. She is far stronger than any woman I have come to meet; she would be a good ally to have at your hands."

Daichi did have a valid argument. It would give him an excuse to have her around more.

She was the only woman he could tolerate for any considerable amount of time. Plus the thought of only having to worry about the war in the South was a definite relief.

From his standpoint, there were no draw backs, except the possibility of Kagome's refusal. He just hoped it didn't come to that.

Nodding, Sesshoumaru agreed to Daichi's advice. Once he was sure the young lord was fully on board with his plans, he allowed him to pass; following him with his eyes until he reached Kagome.

Now, off to tell Takeshi about the possibility of another consummation ceremony that may be taking place soon.

.

Kagome looked over her shoulder just in time to see Sesshoumaru drawing near her.

Quickly excusing herself from her conversation with Ginta and Hakkaku and promising them that she'll come to visit more, she anxiously awaited for Sesshoumaru.

He reached her quickly with his long strides.

For the first time since meeting again after many years, he allowed himself to scan her appearance fully.

He was right, she did fill out nicely. Ample breasts and a small waist, all covered by a light blue kimono with a cream colored obi. Dark silky hair falling around her shoulders and long eyelashes that framed her blue eyes that were watching every stride he made towards her.

Finally reaching her, he again took her hand into his and led her away from prying eyes.

Arriving to a quiet area just bordering the tree line, he asked

"It has come to my attention that I am in need of your services in maintaining the Western lands peace."

Kagome was flabbergasted.

Here was Sesshoumaru, this all great and powerful demon lord asking for her help.

If InuYasha could see this, his jaw would certainly hit the ground which is what hers was doing now. Sesshoumaru raised an eye brow at her reaction.

Of course, he should have expected it. She was, after all, very animated.

"Your answer?"

He requested, snapping her out of it.

"What will you be needing help with, if you don't mind me asking."

"Running the palace efficiently, offering your advice in strategies during war meetings and helping to care for Rin."

It didn't seem so bad.

It would give her a chance to be away from the village.

Though she would have to ask permission to leave if a local village became under attack by rogue demons but that shouldn't be too hard.

Smiling, Kagome made up her mind.

"Alright, I'll come and assist you."

She reached out her hand to shake his.

And when their hands met to finalize their agreement, neither of them knew that it was the beginning of a new future for them both.

.

.

Chapter 6 done!

Ohmygosh, this one kept me up for quite a while.

Hope you enjoyed! (And keep enjoying)

Thank-you

Desert Bandit


	7. Hubris

Characters = Rumiko Takahashi

Story = Desert-Bandit

.

.

Last time:

Smiling, Kagome made up her mind.

"Alright, I'll come and assist you."

She reached out her hand to shake his.

And when their hands met to finalize their agreement, neither of them knew that it was the beginning of a new future for them both.

.

.

Chapter 7

Hubris

:

With the exception of the occasional grunt of agreement or disagreement, Sesshoumaru had remained silent during their journey towards InuYasha's forest. Of course, what did she expect? He was silent by nature – even in battle. Starting a conversation had been easy on her end; trying to make him _maintain_ it was the difficult part. Only a quarter of the way into their destination, she gave up all hopes in trying to converse with him, instead she focused her attention on the rushing earth below as they flew over head. She was eager to begin her new life at the Western palace and the excitement of seeing Rin again only seemed to fuel her enthusiasm and the knowledge of living with Sesshoumaru was just an added bonus.

Cheating a glance up at the stoic lord brought another bout of butterflies to her stomach. She had always thought him as handsome and though demons age slowly, she could see that his features had changes ever so slightly since the last time they met. His jaw seemed stronger now and he had lost some of his boyish features, leaving him looking slightly rugged instead of his pristine appearance; as if he'd seen one too many wars for his age. She peered down to his hands that were resting on his swords and had noticed a couple scars. Most likely from the long battle against Naraku. She could still remember everyone coming out of that assault without a single part of them unscathed; even Sesshoumaru. She could safely bet that he had more scars on him that weren't from that specific battle, leaving her to shutter at the thought. Kagome knew all too well that the West was struggling with maintaining peace with the South. Already, civil wars were breaking out on the South-Western border and knowing Sesshoumaru, he would fiercely protect his lands – even to the end.

:

:

Landing near the Bone Eaters well, Sesshoumaru hesitated on his release of Kagome's waist. He told himself that it was only until he knew for certain that the surrounding areas were safe enough for her to venture alone to the village, not because she felt perfect so close to him.

He had already informed her that he would wait for her here, away from the public and she had willingly agreed, knowing her friends would want to bombard him with questions.

Watching her leaving the open field gave Sesshoumaru a good view of her back side, something he did not expect to enjoy so much. After mentally kicking himself he thought '_what the hell am I doing?_' Not only did he enjoy the softness of her pressed against his side but now he was staring at her retreating form like some pervert. Kami, he was just as bad as Daichi! Maybe inviting her to live with him was a bad idea but he couldn't get himself to abandon her, even after she had expressed her enthusiasm of coming to stay with him, which pleased him greatly. While his time in the East had allowed him time to think upon his request of her, he had come to realize that she may be exactly what he needed. Of course, Daichi and Takeshi were constantly in his ears about it so he would never outwardly admit it but he was actually looking forward to having her stay with him. He had long ago forgone his hatred for humans and he owed it all to her and Rin.

:

:

Kouji was the first to spot her coming out of the forest, followed by Shippou.

Together, they raced to meet her first; obviously, Shippou pretended to fall down at the last minute, so that Kouji could win. Laughing, Kagome swept the gloating child up into her arms.

"Did you see that Auntie Gome? I beat Shippou by a mile!"

"You sure did kiddo."

Kagome carried Kouji towards Shippou who still sat on the ground rubbing his head.

"You okay?"

She asked giggling.

Shippou looked up at her sheepishly.

"Heh, bumped my head there. Guess I over did the whole 'tripping' thing."

After brushing himself off, he stood before her and opened his arms to welcome her in a hug.

Letting go, he offered to take Kouji from her hold. With the young boy firmly on Shippou's shoulders, they walked the path further into the village.

"So how was the ceremony? Did Kouga keep his hands to himself Shippou asked, dropping his voice to a disapproving tone.

"The ceremony was beautiful and yes, he did. He behaved himself so well it was scary."

Together they laughed as they walked towards Kaede's hut after Kouji pointed out that that was where his mother was. Good, then she could tell them both at the same time. She figured Sango and Kaede might be the easy ones; it was her son that she would have to worry about.

Reaching Kaede's hut, she took in a large breath. Well, here goes nothing.

:

:

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru had sensed a presence and it was approaching fast. Once it got close enough, it vanished. Standing still, he continued to reach out with his senses. Nothing until the presence quickly emerged once again. There!

Slight rustling was heard in the direction where Kagome had entered the woods from.

But there was no need to attack for he recognized the scent belonging to the Kit that Kagome had adopted. He was mildly surprised that the Kit was able to find him so quickly.

"You can come out now, Kit. I come baring no threats."

Sesshoumaru attempted to state calmly but it did nothing to quench the boy's growing anger.

Shippou leapt off a branch and landed near Sesshoumaru, though kept a measurable amount of distance between them. Smart boy.

"_I come baring no_ _threats_ you say? That's not what I think."

Sesshoumaru knew that the boy wouldn't have come all this way just to stand face to face with him unless there was a serious problem. The Kit was angry, he could see that, but about what? He figured it most likely had to do with Kagome.

"What is it that you want Kit?"

He was in no mood for games. The sooner this was resolved, the better and hopefully the Kit had a good head on his shoulders to not start a fight with him. He would sure hate to tell Kagome that he had to injure her son so soon after reuniting.

"What I _want_ is to know why my mother is going with you and you better not say one fucking word about blackmail of any kind."

Straight to the point and straight to his face.

He was beginning to like this boy now that he wasn't cowering behind everyone. If this was Kagome's influence then maybe he should let her whip some of his new recruits into shape when they arrived at his palace. The boy certainly had guts if nothing else.

"I have done nothing of that nature. I merely requested her help in maintaining my lands. As you may have heard, the South is becoming a constant threat and this matter requires all my attention. To put it simply, she agreed to lend me her assistance in running my territory."

There, hopefully that was an adequate answer. It seemed to work because the boy's rigid posture relaxed slightly but not completely.

Shippou could sense that the Western Lord was telling the truth but that didn't always mean anything. He'd been lied to before when he was young and naïve and he won't let it happen again, especially when it involved his mother. When Kagome had told Sango and Kaede that she was going to live with Sesshoumaru, he panicked. Slipping out from the hut, he could faintly feel his aura. He figured that Sesshoumaru was concealing most of it to keep from being sensed from other demons. Kagome had taught him a while ago that no one could completely 'cloak' their aura, instead, they only distort it. So with much practice, and with much help from his mother's miko abilities, he'd been able to unlock part of his perception to locate demons in 'camouflage'. Once that was done, it wasn't hard to pinpoint his location.

The whole time he was running through the forest, his mind was racing on how he was going to confront the strong demon. At first, he was going to calmly approach him without being noticed but quickly abandoned that idea. Let the stoic bastard know that he was there and that he was pissed.

Sesshoumaru could see that the Kit still didn't trust him and he was glad about that. The less trust you have, the more alert you are and the more alert you are, the longer you'll survive. This boy just might make it in this world. Regardless, he was growing tired of the glares the boy was shooting at him. Taking the initiative, he finally broke the tense silence.

"Believe what you want but know this, I have a large respect for Kagome and while at my home, she will be protected severely."

This seemed to convince Shippou enough to allow his anger to recede so that it wasn't hindering his common sense. Though he didn't like the idea of his mother living under the same roof as Sesshoumaru, he knew that this is what his mother may need. She's been living her life for him and her friends. Everyone saw it. Now it's her turn. Keeping his eyes firmly on Sesshoumaru's, he approached him, making sure to keep his steps slow yet consistent. When he finally stood but three feet from him, he nodded his head.

"Fine, but if I hear that she was hurt in any way, and not just physically, then I'm coming to bring her home and then I'm coming after you."

Shippou's emerald eyes darkened considerably to show that he meant every word.

Sesshoumaru scoffed slightly.

"Do not flatter yourself Kit. It would be a fool's errand to come and face me in battle especially for one so highly inexperienced as you."

Shippou's chin rose in a stubborn tilt and squared his shoulders displaying that he wouldn't back down. Not when it came to Kagome. He would never back down.

"Don't make the mistake of underestimating me; your pride just might get the better of you."

Okay, so maybe he liked this boy a lot. He defiantly has Kagome's spirit when it came to protecting someone of pack and if there's something he could relate to, it was that.

Shippou was startled slightly when Sesshoumaru smirked but just as quickly as it came, it vanished when his golden gaze shifted over his head towards the forest. It was then that Shippou caught the scent of his mother approaching.

Glaring at the demon lord one last time, he met Kagome half way to help carry her bags.

Sesshoumaru could see that the Kit had a good two feet on Kagome. If she looked that small next to her son then she must look minuscule next to him. Sesshoumaru figured he's got at least three and a half feet on her. But demons normally run taller than humans. The Kit will probably grow to be the same height as him one day and the thought had struck him. Kagome would not be alive to see her son reach his full potential and somehow that irked him to no end.

:

:

Kagome was followed by Sango and Kaede along with Kouji and Akari.

She implored them to stay in the village, saying that Kaede needed to rest and Sango would have her hands full with her two children but as always, they ignored her and flanked her throughout the forest until their arrival in the field. Kagome saw Shippou walking to her with a look in his eyes that she knew all too well. He was upset but was trying hard to hold it in. After he took her bags from her, she turned to say her goodbyes to her friends and her 'niece and nephew', once they promised to relay her goodbyes to Miroku and Kohaku, she was escorted back to Sesshoumaru by Shippou.

"You don't want to come with me?"

She finally asked, her eyes shinning with the slight hope that he would agree to go with her.

"No. I'm needed here."

Her face looked crestfallen. He'd have to kick himself later for that. Quickly coming up with a reasonable answer, he quickly said,

"Besides, whose gonna look after the infested villages while you're gone?

Just because you're going on an extended vacation, doesn't mean that the rouge demons are taking one too."

Regardless of her heavy heart, she knew he had a valid point. She herself was worried about the fate of the defenseless villages without her handy. She knew Miroku was in no way going to allow Sango to dawn her exterminator's outfit so soon, picking up where she left off. Maybe Kohaku would be a good candidate but as always, Shippou had already beaten her to the idea. Already her son was training Kohaku to handle the continuous onslaught of crazed demons out of their minds with blood lust.

"Fine, but you have to promise to visit… _a lot_." Kagome said while shoving her index finger into his chest for emphasis.

Batting her finger away he agreed and swooped her up into his arms whispering in her ear,

"It's your turn now."

She didn't need to ask what he meant. She knew exactly.

Pulling her yellow pack on her shoulder she waved farewell as stood next to Sesshoumaru while he summoned his cloud. Feeling him wrap his arm around her waist once again, they ascended towards the sky and to his home, leaving her old life behind in hopes of starting a new one.

:

:

"Is it safe to hope that Shippou wasn't giving you a hard time?"

She asked, knowing that it was probably too much to ask for.

"He wasn't."

Well, that's good but that didn't shake the feeling that she had stumbled across a private matter.

"Well _if _he was giving you a hard time, I apologize on his behalf."

Kagome slouched a bit.

"He could be temperamental at times and I worry that one of these days he's going to snap. I may not be fully educated on demon physiology but I do know that when a demon child is old enough, his 'beast' begins to emerge and it gets harder and harder for them to control it."

This was true. Sesshoumaru could remember when he was beginning to 'come of age' to where his beast was beginning to show itself and it could be a difficult and painful transition for both the demon and their pack.

"For how long?"

Kagome looked up at the darkening sky, trying to recall the exact date.

"A couple months now I think."

'That's when it begins to be almost unbearable' he thought solemnly. No wonder the Kit's sent was laced with uncertainty and pain. He had initially thought that he himself was the cause for the boy's anger but he was clearly mistaken.

"Has he lashed out at you in anyway?"

Was that concern in his voice?

Kagome looked at him but averted her gaze slightly.

"Only a few times. The first time it was only an argument; things were thrown but never towards me. The second time was my fault; I got in the way of a fight he was having with another kid in the village."

She lifted her sleeve to show four scars on her shoulder.

"Superficial, really."

_ Superficial, my ass_ Sesshoumaru thought. It angered him to know that she was hurt trying to protect her son but how could she know not to interfere when a demon was in the throws of extreme inner pain? It's almost like part of you is being ripped to shreds and there's no way to relieve it short of dying. His father had thought of one way to release some of the pressure building by beating him senseless until he was battered and bruised but it also affected his beast long enough to stay down for a while until its master's body could heal enough to survive another onslaught of growing pains. If the boy doesn't get help soon then he'll have to intervene and he's not sure if Kagome would like his methods. But if it'll help, then she'll just have to deal with it.

Trying to change the subject for her sake, he decided to play it safe and mention some of the features that are open to her while during her stay.

:

:

The way Sesshoumaru described his palace gave no justice to the beauty that lay before her.

The grounds were crisp and green with trees scattered around every so often, providing shade.

The smell of the ocean wafted up from over the cliff where the sun was receding quickly.

She noticed that the gardens were large with cobblestone pathways winding through many flower beds and rose bushes - for Rin, no doubt.

And her room.

Her room was absolutely amazing. Cream with gold accents littered the furniture and bedding. Soft satin curtains flowed gracefully from the open balcony doors, letting the ocean breeze tickle her face.

"I don't think I deserve a room this nice."

She admitted. Seriously, if this room was only a guest room then the main rooms would probably be a sucker punch to the stomach but in fact; she was told that this was his mother's old room. With that knowledge, she quickly turned to face him.

"Now I really don't deserve this room. Lord Sesshoumaru, isn't there a room that would better fit my standing as just the 'hired help'?"

She was nervous of staying in his mother's old chambers; he could clearly see it in her eyes but this was one of his ways of showing her that she wasn't just the 'hired help'. She was a respected ally of his and as such, will be treated accordingly and with time hopefully she will see that.

He stepped closer to her and lifted her chin so her eyes met his intense gaze.

She found that she could easily get lost in those golden eyes of his. He slowly pulled her closer to him and she self his soft breath against her face. His hand rested on her hip as the other splayed across her lower back as if to keep her from putting any distance between them. He was pleased when she didn't immediately pull away from his soft advances. Maybe this arrangement wouldn't be so bad after all.

Focusing on the foreign feeling he was solely responsible for giving her, she wanted nothing more than to succumb to its siren call. To feel his strong arms encircle her made her heart beat faster and a desire of wanting him to show her what she was denied for so long slowly consumed her until she was suddenly thrown back into reality when her mind began to work its way through the fog that clouded her reason. Stepping back from him, she adverted her gaze to anywhere but him. There was in no way a guy like him, demon or not, who could ever have serious feelings for her. They had only just reacquainted last week. No way could a romance blossom that quickly, especially when that romance was between the two of them.

Sesshoumaru enjoyed knowing that he was able to chase the shadows of confusion from her deep blue eyes and saw that they had begun to cloud over with a hint of desire. The slight sent of her arousal assaulted his nose until it vanished just as quickly as it came and she stepped away. He wanted to reach out for her again but was interrupted suddenly by a large explosion. Objects and debris fell around them as they both fought for balance in the trembling palace. Another explosion was heard – closer this time. Kagome had somehow been thrown from his reach as she fought for control of her body being forced through the air. Harshly landing against the hard floor, she attempted to regain her equilibrium before the second crash caused larger debris to fall above her making a sickening connection to her head. The last thing she remembered seeing before blacking out was Sesshoumaru reaching for her with a look of slight fear in his eyes.

:

:

:

_So very sorry this chapter took forever to be posted._

_Please enjoy and thank you for reading._

_chapter 8 is on the way, I promise._

_Review if you have a chance!_

_Desert-Bandit. _


	8. Darkness uncovered

Characters = Rumiko Takahashi

Story = Desert-Bandit

.

.

Last time:

Harshly landing against the hard floor, she attempted to regain her equilibrium before the second crash caused larger debris to fall above her making a sickening connection to her head. The last thing she remembered seeing before blacking out was Sesshoumaru reaching for her with a look of slight fear in his eyes.

:

:

Chapter 8

Darkness uncovered.

:

Rubble could still be heard settling in when Kagome finally broke through the dark, heavy haze that clouded her mind. Her head felt like it was in a vice and her lungs burned for the need to breathe fresh air. She tried to open her eyes but the spinning room forced her to quickly shut them. After the feel of nausea lifted, she again attempted to open her eyes; this time successfully.

Looking around the room, her vision came to rest upon Sesshoumaru who was kneeling near beside her, his head tilted to the side slightly as if to better hear something. Gaining his attention when she began to sit up, he quickly gave her his hand to help her stand. Once he knew for certain that she could solidly stay upright, he released his hold. Kagome began to fidget slightly under his gaze. She always hated being stared at; it always reminded her of when Naraku stared at her during that final battle when they stood face to face.

Lifting his hand to rest on her forehead, she flinched. Not out of fear but of pain. Batting his hand away, she too lifted her hand to inspect the injury herself. It wasn't bad but there was still blood.

"Well, that explains the headache," she stated with grim humor. Sesshoumaru was pleased to know that she didn't take her injury to heart but the thought of knowing that the reason behind it was because she had encountered worse had made his beast growl in displeasure. How many times had she been hurt protecting herself or others?

Suddenly, her demeanor changed drastically. Her scent filled the room with fear and Sesshoumaru tensed, not knowing what it was that had caused her to be so afraid until she had uttered a single word: Rin.

He needn't hear another word to make him rush out of the room and down to the end of the hallway. He could already feel a cool breeze rushing through the corridor the closer he got.

Sliding to a stop, he was met with a sight that had almost brought him to his knees.

As soon as Rin's name had escaped her lips, Sesshoumaru had bolted out of the room and she followed as fast as she could. As soon as she had made it out to the hallway, Kagome could already see him standing at the far end. Finally reaching him, she held back a gasp at the destruction of the room.

The wall was partially gone, leaving the cold evening air to waft in. Furniture lay broken and overturned throughout the room and in the hallway, making it almost impossible to maneuver through without having to climb over various objects. It was then that the echoing sound of footsteps caught Sesshoumaru's attention. Turning just in time to see a small group of soldiers turn the corner to the Royal Wing and making their way towards them.

Kagome on the other hand, shoved Sesshoumaru out of the way as she shouldered her way past the broken doors that hung askew and began climbing over furniture. The need to find the little girl who loved flowers was her soul purpose at the moment. She knew that it could be dangerous leaving Sesshoumaru to look for the little girl he considered a daughter. It would be the same for her in reverse if it were Shippou. There was no way _anyone_ could function properly when their child was in danger so she had took it upon herself to show him in this one act that she would find Rin while he took care of his soldiers. And he was grateful for that.

Climbing over an overturned armoire, a small whimper had caught her attention. Encouraging Rin to make another noise so that she could pin point exactly the child was proved to be successful. Rin was curled underneath her mattress and looked to be unharmed. Thank Kami.

Once Kagome had relieved Rin of the mattresses weight, she began to check for any internal damage, like broken bones. She was ecstatic to find none.

Having Rin safely in her arms, Kagome began to trek back towards the broken doorway where Sesshoumaru stood barking orders to his men and one by one, they left to carry out his orders.

Relief washed over him and the small group of remaining soldiers that stood outside the chamber when Kagome had emerged with Rin in her arms. With just a few minor scratches and bruises and looking a bit disheveled all together, they all knew that they were lucky this time. Who ever had dared to attack the Western Palace and attempt to lay harm onto Rin had better have the right mind to run to the farthest hills because they would never be safe in the Western territory again.

After setting Rin down only to be swept back up by Sesshoumaru brought a smile to Kagome's face. It was odd seeing Sesshoumaru as a father, though after witnessing his obvious relief over Rin's safety , she couldn't imagine him being anything else.

Feeling as if she was intruding on such a private matter, she began to ease her way down the hallway until one of the soldiers had obtained Kagome's attention and had ushered her to follow him. She hesitated at first but ultimately obliged.

After walking down several long walkways, they finally made it to a small room made of large stone. The air was stale and the darkness gave it an oppressing feel to it causing Kagome to shudder.

"Do not be afraid."

The soldier said as he lit a candle that illuminated the tiny room. It was circular with a small desk near the wooden door and an old wooden stair case that looked to spiral downward into the dark depths. She couldn't tell how far it descended; the candle light didn't reach that far.

Once Kagome had assessed her surroundings, she then focused her attention on the young soldier moving about the cramped room. Grabbing a small wooden box that has seen better days, he placed in on top of the desk and retrieved a small cloth and glass vial.

"This will hurt at first but if you're anything like the stories, you'll be just fine."

Like the stories? What was he talking about?

Watching him pour the liquid from the vial onto the cloth, he then placed it on her cut above her forehead. Giving a yelp, she pushed him away.

"What do you mean I'll be fine? That's cold!"

This caused the soldier to laugh.

"I'll tell you the truth, I wasn't expecting that remark."

His silver eyes danced with amusement as he handed her the cloth to allow her to place it upon the injury herself. Silence fell between the two as the soldier placed the worn box back to its rightful place on the shelf above the desk.

"May I ask for your name?" Kagome asked tentatively.

The soldier straightened his back and faced her fully. Silver eyes shone proudly.

"I was given the name that belonged to my father's father, Saru; Captain of the fourth regiment of the West."

So he was a Captain. She smiled.

"My name is Kagome, but from what you said earlier about the so called 'stories', you already know about me."

Saru nodded.

"Yes, the stories that had filtered through the walls of the palace were something to be amazed, but truthfully, you are not what I had imagined."

Kagome shrugged. He was not what she had imagined either but that was her secret. Everything was not what it had seemed lately and it surprised her less and less.

"What is this place?"

This caused a chuckle to escape from him.

"I apologize for taking you to such a depressing room but it was the closest one. You see, the palace has hidden chambers for the royal family, staff, and solders to use for escaping when the palace is under siege. There is a labyrinth of stone passageways far below the palace that lead out to the cliffs on the beach. They are also unmarked so enemies cannot find them so easily nor can anyone hear from the hallways."

His shoulders slump a bit.

"I brought you hear to ask you an important favor."

Kagome waited for Saru to continue.

"I know who was behind the attack this evening."

This seemed to peak her interest.

"Who was it?" She sounded desperate, even to her own ears.

"It was a product of the South, but not _directly_."

This seemed to confuse her, "What do you mean _not directly_?"

"It was ordered by the South but the South didn't set off the explosions."

So that means that it must have been an inside job! Sesshoumaru must be informed about this immediately. Lunging off the stool she was occupying, Kagome tried to get Saru to agree to tell Sesshoumaru about this knowledge but he refused to move.

"Lady Kagome, I fear that I cannot allow you to leave just yet."

"So why bring me here? Why tell me this if you're not even going to tell him? Rin's life was spared this day; next time, luck might not be with us!"

He knew that but he knew that if he was indeed right about who exactly the culprits were for setting off the explosions, then he would need all the help he could get. And after hearing about the great defeat of the hanyou Naraku by the hands of this human female, then he would have to have her full loyalty on board for this mission he was about to relay to his Lord.

"The favor I wanted to ask of you: will you aid us in fighting against the South?"

She couldn't believe what an incredulous question that was. Of course she would aid the West, she had already agreed to help Sesshoumaru in any way that she could but with Saru's request, she had a sinking feeling that it was much more than just that.

Okay, time to whip out the big guns. Crossing her arms over her chest, she gave him a look that would make any one want to break down and spill their guts. Just a little technique that has been passed down through the Higurashi women for generations and it has proved successful time and time again.

"Okay, what more aren't you telling me."

Dammit, her blue eyes saw far too much. He was hopeful that she would have downright agreed without being told the whole story. He just wanted to know that she would lend a helping hand if things got too big, he didn't want her to get in to something that was too much for her to handle. But a nagging voice in the back of his head had told him that it wouldn't have mattered anyway; that she would be right at the front lines with the best of them if things came down to it.

"I have gotten word from the other Captains that have been deployed at the Southern border. It appears that the Southern Lord has been making contact with some of our soldiers."

He leaned back against the desk and crossed his feet and the ankles and his arms over his armored chest, looking all too comfortable talking about war.

"There have been several assassination attempts towards our Lord but none had ever exceeded passed the border. One night, a small division patrolling the front was captured and only two survived. Every one was thrilled to see at least two of our men survive but something didn't sit well with me and neither did it with our Lord but he quickly dismissed it, thinking nothing of it. Who could blame him? He's fighting a war that's one sided; his attention is needed elsewhere."

It didn't take long for Kagome to see the problem.

"So the question you're asking is why those two soldiers were allowed to walk out alive."

Saru pointed his finger at her as if showing her that she was spot on.

"Exactly; now it wasn't more than two months later that the South had been gaining ground on the West. My suspicions were proven correct when I had noticed that those two soldiers were always on duty whenever the South advanced, even in the slightest and now this happens."

It made sense to Kagome. From what Saru was telling her, it was possible to say for sure that the two soldiers that were released from the South's hold had come up with some kind of agreement. They walk free if they could ensure a victory for the South. Genius really, but she feared that Sesshoumaru would find out far too late.

Saru watched Kagome as she seemed to go through every emotion imaginable. He wondered how she was able to come out on top against Naraku with her thoughts displayed so openly across her face. It was almost comical how easily he could read her.

Finally, her features had settled on a look of determination. This pleased him greatly.

Saru pushed himself away from the desk and stood before her, making her crane her neck back just to keep eye contact.

"I thank you, Lady Kagome, for your loyalty to the West and to our Lord."

The soft light had illuminated his features enough to know that even though he was probably younger than Sesshoumaru, the life he lived was a rough one. She could see it in the way he moved, he was always alert; just like the Lord he serves under and it pained her to know that these men had been living under the constant threat of attack from the South. She could relate to that feeling and knew that it began to ware on one's mental health. Maybe she should visit the soldiers' quarters and use some of her miko energy to help heal some of them. She could also work up a nice warm stew as well. She was sure that they were well fed but some hot food made by the goodness of a woman's heart was sometimes all a man needs. Her mother's words to her from long ago. Giving him another smile, Saru allowed her to pass and exit the confines of the room.

"I agree with the stories, she would make an excellent mate for our Lord."

He thought aloud.

:

The dark sky matched his stormy gray eyes as he marched through the cold palace; his staccato footsteps filled the open corridors of the stone bridge. The bridge that linked the north wing to the south had large open archways on one side that allowed the winter breeze to brush against his face and wall opposite consisted of solid gray stone and every few feet, hung a lit torch. Once he had gotten word that a second explosion was unleashed on the West, he headed straight for his study, knowing full well that the one responsible was there. Immediately turning to his left after crossing the bridge, he slammed open the large doors that contained his study and found who he was looking for sitting behind his desk.

Pinning her with his storm colored eyes; he took firm strides until he stood just inches from her. The smile she gave him made his hands itch to smack her. She was oblivious to the damage she could have created to his plans. Yes, he knew the consequences of starting a war with the West but it had all changed when he had formed an alliance to the two fools that served under the banner of the West. They had been excellent pawns to him but now he may have no more use for them because of this bitch that stood before him.

"My, my, what has your trousers all in a bunch?"

She joked as she stroked her finger beneath his stubble chin while making her way towards the large bay window that over looked the snow covered lands of the South. Disgusted, he jerked his head away from her touch which caused her to laugh softly. Her normally sultry voice sounded painful to him.

"It's not like you to shy away from my touch Rikku."

Clenching his fists, he attempted to speak with barely controlled anger.

"Do you have any idea the severity of the decisions you made pertaining to the attack on the West?"

She tilted her head as if to amplify her trying to remember.

"I'm sorry dear cousin, but you're going to have to be a bit more specific."

Her ice colored eyes flashed challengingly.

He approached again, this time using his sheer size to intimidate her.

"I meant about the second attack you had ordered on the West; specifically towards the daughter of the Western Lord. Does that ring a bell?"

This seemed to amuse her but did nothing else.

"Oh, I seem to recall that decision and I'm heartbroken to know that the fools that you had 'hired' failed to carry out the job efficiently."

He was mildly happy to see her jump when his fist slammed into the wall beside her head. Leading down towards her ear, he whispered,

"That was a bad move on your part, Kanya; if you ever want to live long enough to see you're pretty little ass sitting on the Western throne, then I suggest you stay out of my way."

He finished his small threat by slightly gracing her neck with his lips and before she could turn to face him, he was gone.

:

Walking back though his palace in attempts to get as far from his cousin as possible; his mind swirled with thoughts that surrounded the annoying bitch that was his cousin. He had longed since figured out that his feelings for her had far exceeded that of a normal family relationship and because of that, he knew that his love for her could never surpass the confines of his heart. But he also knew that putting her on the throne next to that Western bastard would make her happy, even if the plan ended with the murder of the pompous inu lord. What Kanya didn't know was that once she ridden herself of the Western Lord, he was going to rid himself of her and the unholy control she had over him.

:

:

_I want to say thank you to all those who have reviewed thus far. I enjoy knowing that you're all enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. Again, I'm so sorry for not updating quickly. I have the entire story written in my head, the hard part is trying to write it down but I'll continue to try uploading faster. _

_~Desert-Bandit_


	9. Midnight Truths

Characters = Rumiko Takahashi

Story = Desert-Bandit

.

.

Last time:

But he also knew that putting her on the throne next to that Western bastard would make her happy, even if the plan ended with the murder of the pompass inu lord. What Kanya didn't know was that once she ridden herself of the Western Lord, he was going to rid himself of her and the unholy control she had over him.

:

Chapter 9

Midnight Truths

:

:

His breath came out in puffs of steam as he stood perched on top of a large tree that over looked his palace grounds. The need to get out of the constricting palace walls and to feel the cool night air against his skin was enough to keep his beast under control but it didn't help much.

The urge to rip something - or someone - apart was almost too much for him to handle and a few times he almost gave into the urge. Almost. At this very moment he would love more than anything to feel the hot liquid of one's life dripping from his claws as he ripped them to shreds for even attempting to hurt his daughter. Flexing his hands, he could almost feel it; the rush of adrenaline he would get when hunting, the thrill of the kill, the sound of his victims last screams. He allowed a predatory smile to grace his lips. Who knows, maybe his next victim could be the Southern Lord himself. Either way, he would gladly take down anyone in his way if it would mean that he could sink his claws into the little fucker sooner.

Suddenly, the feeling of a familiar presents alerted him that he was no longer alone. Shifting his gaze to look behind him, he was met with a pair of silver orbs.

"Did you find anything else?"

Saru shook his head, clearly as unhappy about it as his Lord was.

"And your Division, are they stationed at the exact location?"

"They are."

Good, that leaves only one area completely unguarded. If the Southern Lord wanted an audience with him then that was where he would have to enter from and he'll personally be waiting with Tokijin in hand. The South had played their hand, now it was Sesshoumaru's turn and if he had learned anything during his many years, it was to make sure the enemy felt as if they had the upper hand and thus far, it had worked but not without punishment. Sesshoumaru knew that there were risks, possibly on his life and he had been right; what he didn't plan on was Rin getting caught in the crossfire; all the more reason why he had asked Kagome to stay with him in the first place. He knew that she was more than capable to take care of herself and Rin if anything were to happen to him. A dark thought, but he wanted to make sure that his daughters' future was still hers in the end and not taken away prematurely by his own foolish act in this war. It was a close call today but he would make sure that the South would never get that close to Rin again.

Giving Saru his approval to continue on with his plans, he was once again left alone to his thoughts and lately, they always seemed to wander back to a certain dark haired woman with deep blue eyes that displayed her every thought.

He could still feel the warmth of her skin against his hand and the look of desire for him that was so apparent in her eyes. Not to mention the fierceness she had when she had pushed him out of the way to save Rin. She was something he wanted but she was far too innocent for him. He was the kind of man that would find a willing female to scratch a mutual itch and then go their separate ways. He didn't know how many nameless, mindless females he had bedded but they were all the same. They came wanting to leave a mark on him and had left with nothing but a good time. Kagome was a different story. She deserved better than him but the thought of her with any male made him see red. He knew that he lacked any stability in any type of relationship, but if she would let him, he would make every second count with what little time they had together. Then again, maybe he should just tell her to stay away from him. After all, what kind of life could he give her when he's fighting a war that he may not come back from?

Tilting his head back, he could smell the on coming winter approaching quickly. It suited his idea of this war being such a cold-hearted bitch perfectly.

:

:

Kagome stared at the ceiling, wishing that it could give her all the answers to her questions. Why did the South attack? Why was Sesshoumaru in a war with the South anyway? And what was her role in all of this? Of course she knew that Sesshoumaru had asked her to come live with him to keep an eye on Rin and several other things but somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else going on. It seemed too coincidental for her to show up on the same day that Rin was targeted. Was she thinking too much into this? Yes. Well, maybe. And another thing, why was Saru so keen on asking her for help? Wasn't it obvious the reason why she was here in the first place? It's not like Sesshoumaru has countless of human's living under the same roof; and female at that. But she figured that with Saru knowing about the two traitors, he was just being extra sure of her intentions. It wasn't an easy job to confirm your suspicions while trying to see who can be trusted and who cannot. Then there was Sesshoumaru himself.

He was completely different than who she remembered from so long ago. He was…she didn't know what he was, just that he had stirred up feelings in her that she hadn't felt in a long time.

She had somewhat always felt something for him, especially when he began to open up slightly when they traveled together but when everything was over, he had disappeared. Dare she say that she was slightly relieved that he hadn't settled down yet? Was she a bad person for feeling that way? She knew the answer was a definite yes. Groaning, she covered her eyes with her hands. What was wrong with her? She wanted to kick and scream out her frustrations but that would only result in waking Rin who slumbered in the bed next to hers.

Sesshoumaru had ordered them both to stay in the infirmary that night for two reasons. 1. Because both of their rooms were under construction and 2. So that the soldiers knew where they were at all times and they could better look after them. Somehow, that pissed her off. She didn't need to be looked after, if anything it was Sesshoumaru and his army that needed to be looked after. They were the ones going out on patrol and risking their lives night after night. Rin had told her so and her heart went out the girl. Here she was, a young girl and knowing there was a possibility that someone she cares about may not be coming back. Rin had told her that she had cried herself to sleep many nights when word had come in saying that the same Division that Saru had told her earlier hadn't come back. Apparently, one of the soldiers that she had befriended was one of them to have perished. He was the same age as her; as Shippou. It scared her to think about that.

'Okay, this was getting too depressing,' she thought. Sitting up in bed, she quietly tip toed out of the large infirmary, hoping that walking around the palace would tire her out enough for her to get a decent rest.

Coming out to a hallway with the moonlight streaming through the many tall windows, she took her time in familiarizing her surroundings, stopping every once in a while to gaze at the magnificent portraits that could only be members of Sesshoumaru's family. Coming across a particularly large portrait, she stopped to marvel. There was something about that stubborn chin and angry slash of a mouth that was all too familiar. She had heard stories from Myoga but they hardly did justice towards the late Inu Lord. She found herself wishing that she could have met him but then again, he _was_ the father of InuYasha _and_ Sesshoumaru; seeing both of their personalities in one man would probably make her head spin.

:

:

After wandering down many corridors, she thought it best to head back now that she had exhausted herself enough to the point where she could possibly get a decent nights sleep. The only problem was that she was so entranced by the art work that decorated the expanse corridors that she didn't much pay attention to where she was going. Not her brightest moment.

She tried to recall which way she had come from but she had taken so many turns that it seemed almost impossible. 'Okay Kagome, think.' She stood with her arms crossed and brow creased in concentration and then sighed. 'Yeah, because thinking straight at three in the morning is possible.' She thought sarcastically.

Oh well, guess she'll be trying each door to until she finds the right one. It shouldn't take very long…just all night!

She should have just stayed in bed.

Deciding to kick herself later for getting lost, she began her quest to find the correct door but she didn't get very far after stumbling across a library. She couldn't help but gasp in awe. The many shelves were lined with old books and scrolls; there were so many that she could see, she was sure that no one could ever read them all in their lifetime, demon or not. Looking back out towards the empty hallway, she hesitated at first before she stepped through the threshold and softly closed the door behind her.

Brushing her fingers across the spines of the many books and various piles of scrolls, one book in particular stood out against all the rest. '_Ivanhoe_'

The title caused her to do a double-take. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. This book wasn't even written yet, so why was it here? Picking it up, she opened the cover to the first page and what she saw was her confirmation. On the top corner was her name, written in crayon from third grade. "This is –"

"Yours."

Kagome spun around, clutching the book to her chest.

Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk, jaw resting against his scarred knuckles with eyes holding a bit of amusement.

Kagome didn't know what to say so she settled for the obvious question, "Why?"

He had successfully dodged her question with a matter-of-fact statement.

"It was left partially destroyed during our run in with Naraku."

Lifting the book away from her, she took a better look at it and found that it was indeed in bad shape. Scorch marks marred the front of its elaborate cover and singed most of the pages.

Her eyes saddened. "My father gave me this for my birthday. I was devastated when I discovered that I had lost it." Her soft voice carried through the quiet peace that surrounded them in the library. He could see that she was fighting back tears when she had placed the book back on the shelf. Standing, he walked around his desk and with every step he took, their eyes never left eachothers. Finally making it to her, he brushed her hair away from her face, causing a small blush to stain her cheeks. He tried a better answer."I kept it because it was your favorite."

Okay, that did it. Any hope of staving off the bout of tears she was currently fighting was lost.

Shit, he didn't mean to make her cry but when she raised her head to better see him; the small smile she wore threw him off guard.

"Thank-you."

Her eyes shone bright with the reflection of the moonlight as tears still rolled down her flushed cheeks. She looked almost ethereal standing before him. He didn't know how long he could keep himself from leaning down to taste those soft lips of hers and in all honesty, he didn't want to wait. Bringing her closer to his warmer, larger body, he dropped his head close to hers but stopped a hair breathe away, giving her time to back out.

It was sweet but it wasn't needed. She refused to run this time. Snaking one of her hands to his chest and then to his forearms to better keep her balance, she lifted herself up to close the distance between them. He only meant it to be a small kiss, he really did, but when she leaned in closer to him and their lips met, all thoughts of ending the kiss flew out the window. Her taste was all but addicting and the scent of her immediate arousal only provided fuel to his already burning desire for her. Bringing his hands to tangle in her ebony hair caused him to deepen the kiss, eliciting a moan of delight from her and a growl of approval from his beast.

They finally parted, leaving them breathless. Their foreheads rested against eachothers as they fought to restore their surroundings. They both knew that this was no place for their heated kiss but if he was up for it, she would be more than happy to have another go at it in a place where anyone could walk in on them. The thought caused her blush to deepen. Feeling a soft rumbling from Sesshoumaru's chest, he said, "It would be wise to keep your thoughts from running away from you unless you want to continue where we left off very soon."

She stared up at him with wide eyes. How did he know what she was thinking? Then she saw the lust in his eyes. Then she remembered his sense of smell.

'Okay, note to self: keep thoughts rated G.' But that was easier said than done when knowing that you had just shared an intimate kiss with the Western Lord. A knock at the door made them fully aware of where they were once again. Though he made no move to distance himself from her, he did move slightly in front of her to somewhat shield her from the visitor.

"Enter." Gone was the man that she had just only minutes before place herself trustingly in his hands and in his place stood a warrior, plunged in the middle of a war with no end in sight.

The door creaked open and a soldier that she had yet to meet stood at attention, waiting for Sesshoumaru to give him his orders. "My Lord, we have gotten word that the Fourth Division has engaged a small battle on the border and is continuing to grow." The growl had ripped through his chest before he could stop it. Though it was enough to startle Kagome, he had to hand it to her for holding her ground.

After relieving the soldier, he turned back around to once again face Kagome and he was regretting her even being there to hear what was just announced.

Dammit, how could he have been so stupid? Her first day here and of course she had to already make friends with one of his Captains and now she just had to hear that 'said Captain' was the one who was in the battle that was raging now.

Just great. Now she'll be up worrying the rest of the night about the battle. When he got to the border, he promised himself that he was going to find Saru and kick his sorry ass all the way back to the palace grounds.

Grasping Kagome's hand in his, he brought her in close for a quick kiss and then he was gone; leaving them both open and raw yet amazingly whole.

:

:

_Get ready for chapter 10!_

_Thank-you all so much for all the reviews you've given to this story._

_~Desert -Bandit_


	10. In the light of darkness

Characters = Rumiko Takahashi

Story = Desert-Bandit

.

.

Last time:

Now she'll be up worrying the rest of the night about the battle. When he got to the border, he promised himself that he was going to find Saru and kick his sorry ass all the way back to the palace grounds.

Grasping Kagome's hand in his, he brought her in close for a quick kiss and then he was gone; leaving them both open and raw yet amazingly whole.

Chapter 10

In the light of darkness

:

:

With his back against the tree, he prayed that the shadows would conceal him for just a while longer. Not that he expected to live through this but he just needed time to get his mind off the searing pain of his leg before he went on the attack again. The bastard that had sliced and diced his leg had caught him off guard from behind. His men were too busy holding back the onslaught of the Southern army to give him any help but he would have refused anyway. Running into the shadows had been his only reprieve from the imminent danger that was closely on his heels.

He could still hear his enemy lurking around near by. Saru fought to keep his breathing level but it wouldn't have done much, the blood that was currently oozing out of his leg had most likely left a trail on the forest floor. And if that didn't lead his assailant to him then the smell sure would. Grasping his sword with two hands, he patiently waited until the Southern soldier came into view. Just then, a double edged axe embedded itself next to his head, splintering the tree's bark and sending it spraying across Saru's face. Rolling out of the way, he was once again faced with the soldier.

"What is it that your Lord wants?"

Saru wasn't much for talking when in battle but he figured that it was worth a try. The soldiers' answer was a broad arc of his axe towards Saru's head. Quickly bringing up his own weapon to block, he was slightly distracted when a glittering object caught his attention. Jerking his head back caused the small dagger to graze his cheek. Blood dripped from the laceration but it was a lot better than having his throat slashed, which was where the dagger was headed yet again. Saru used the steel gauntlet on his arm to keep the dagger from hitting his mark but his injured leg was beginning to cramp from the pressure of holding back his enemy. He needed to think of something fast if he was going to get out of this before his leg gave out completely. Mustering up some of the last of his strength, he took one step and then two. Finally, he was able to throw the Southern soldier off of him. Stumbling back, the soldier didn't hesitate to lunge back but that had been his mistake for Saru took full advantage of the soldiers' sloppy attack and had buried his sword hilt deep into his gut. The feel of his weapon sliding effortlessly into his enemy's flesh was exciting and seeing him fall motionless was even better.

Dragging his sword behind him, he trudged through the forest, wanting nothing more than to get back to his regiment. They needed him. Going no more than a few yards, his foot caught a root but he gave no effort in catching himself. Landing hard against the cold earth, he knew couldn't find the strength to lift himself to his feet

He hated this. This was not him. He wasn't this weak.

Gritting his teeth together in attempts to ride out the pain of his injured leg was getting harder and the pain in his cheek was stinging more than it should be. Shit, was that dagger laced with poison? The thought sent his heart racing. Demons usually healed quickly and his facial wound should have healed by now. If that was the case then his leg was also cut by the dagger. No wonder the pain was almost unbearable.

If he had any hopes of surviving then he better get to where one of his men would see him. Short of crawling his worthless self that last stretch had proved to be too much for him. His labored breathing drowned out most of the surrounding forest sounds as he struggled to break pass the tree line. He couldn't make it. He was too exhausted to try anymore. Already he could feel the edges of death nipping at his heels; why avoid the inevitable? At last, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to slip away into oblivion.

:

:

It was clear who the victor was but the West found no joy in it. In the end, it was just another unneeded bloodshed. Kami, he hated this. He hated the fact that this was partially his fault. Because he didn't give in to the Southern Lords' demands in the beginning, he was forced to send his army out night after night to keep battles from entering the West. The South may love war but Sesshoumaru didn't. It was pointless and only caused more problems in the end. Sheathing his sword, he assessed the damage. None of the West had lost any lives that night but the many injuries made up for it. The infirmary was going to be a crowded place for the next few days. Maybe with Kagome's help, his men would heal faster.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you better come quick." One of the captains waved him over from a small bluff off to the far left. Before he landed, the heavy smell of blood permeated the air. Whoever the poor bastard was sure as hell didn't have any luck at all. When he passed the first couple of trees, the captain that had called him and another soldier were kneeling beside something that looked oddly similar to a man.

One of the soldiers pressed his fingers to the man's neck in hopes of feeling a pulse. He found none. Sesshoumaru couldn't decipher the man's scent due to all the blood so instead he nodded to the soldier and captain, giving them the okay to flip him over onto his back. The movement caused a soft moan to escape the man's lips, making Sesshoumaru kneel down to get a better look. What he saw made him curse out loud. Whoever the guy was that did this to him sure fucked him up good. From some of the dried blood that caked Saru's face and part of his leg, Sesshoumaru knew that he'd been out here for a while. How lucky the bastard was for holding out this long until they found him and even though it felt as if he didn't have a pulse, the moan that he would let out when they carried him out into the open was enough to tell them that he was alive – but just barely.

:

:

Rin enjoyed watching Kagome take charge of the kitchen, leaving the staff to either stand behind her and watch or continue to get flustered but in the end, they dropped it all together when Kagome had given in and told them that she was going to surprise them with a little treat of her own. Quickly familiarizing herself with the kitchen, she found everything she needed, though for a few things that the kitchen lacked, she would have to improvise. Giving a few eggs for Rin to crack, she set off to busy herself measuring out her ingredients. Half an hour later and she had Rin, the kitchen staff and herself fed. She figured that pancakes had to be a universal favorite and one of the easiest things to make and though the honey substituted for the syrup, it still came out the top favorite in Rin's book and well as everyone else. Once their meal was over, the staff kindly declined them helping with the dishes with the promise of her making the delicious breakfast again. That left the rest of the morning open for them and Rin was only too happy to show her around to everything imaginable; the gardens, the stables, even the trails on the cliffs that switched back down to the beach below. Despite her first few minutes here being disastrous, she found herself falling in love with this place more and more.

Kagome was about to ask if she wanted to go back inside when she caught Rin staring off towards the front entrance. The guards that were so focused a second ago were now scurrying around like mad men. Kagome was slightly confused but shifting her attention back to Rin only to find her not there gave Kagome a start. Looking back to the front entrance, she saw Rin running the best she could with her kimono and sandals. About half way there, Rin had stopped long enough to kick them off, allowing Kagome to catch up to her as well. She didn't need to ask what was happening; the guards' carrying the injured soldiers into the palace was evidence enough. Where was Sesshoumaru? Where was Saru? Kagome stopped with Rin next to the palace entrance, watching as each soldier was helped in. Most of them already had crude first aid administered to them but she could see that it was just to get them home without bleeding to death. Was this what it was like every time they went to the Southern border? Without wasting time, Kagome placed her hand on Rin's shoulder to gain her attention. Without spoken words, Rin nodded and together they rushed to the infirmary to help in any way they could.

:

:

Rin was still new at this so she stayed close to Kagome, helping to get fresh water and rags to help rid the soldiers of the mud and blood from their bodies. It was a long process, sending out the less injured to make room for those that really needed it. It seemed like every five minutes that Kagome was looking towards the door, magically waiting for either Sesshoumaru or Saru to come through but so far nothing.

"Thank you Rin, how are you holding up?"

Kagome took the bowl of warm water from Rins' hands and dipped a cloth into it and wrung it out before wiping off a soldiers arm.

"Fine"

That was a lie. The poor girl looked pale and scared. Maybe it was a huge mistake to allow her to help but throughout this time, Rin had kept up with her. Sesshoumaru would most likely be proud of her. Suddenly the doors were pushed open and six men, three on either side were carrying a man on a makeshift stretcher. Kagome couldn't see who it was at first but by the looks of it, he was the worst off. When they disappeared behind a white screen at the end of the room, she knew that it _had_ to be bad. Why else wouldn't they let the other soldiers see?

"Papa!"

Kagome turned around to see Sesshoumaru walk into the infirmary, his eyes shadowed by anger…or was it pain? It could be both.

Rin ran to him but she kept some distance, most likely not wanting to touch the blood that stained his clothes. Even his armor had blood splattered on it. She knew that most of it was not his and the thought made her stomach plummet. When the soldier that had interrupted them last night had said that there was a battle, this was nothing what she had envisioned. This was not a battle, this was as close to a massacre as she would ever want to get.

So this was why she was here. To _aid_ the West. To care for Rin. To care for _them_.

She slowly took in the men that had filled the many beds in the infirmary. Making a promise to herself that she would do everything in her power to help put an end to this war as soon as possible, she made her way to the very back of the room. And she would start with this soldier first.

Sesshoumaru kept a heavy gaze on Kagome while she tended to his army. He was surprised that Rin was there and the thought made him angry. She was not supposed to see this but seeing her next to Kagome, helping as much as she could, he felt a sense of pride. Even for Kagome. How many human women would drop everything to help demons when they're in pain? Not much, he concluded. And she did it with determination and hopes of seeing them well on their feet as soon as they were able. Good, that may just have to happen. No doubt the South had put only half of their army at the border; more would be taking their place and Sesshoumaru needed his men up and out before that time. He hated to know that he was pushing them hard but sometimes you needed to be at the end of your rope before you're able to climb back up.

When Kagome stood, he thought she would be leaving to get more supplies but he had been wrong. Fuck, she was headed to the back. It dawned on him that the stretcher went by too quickly to see who it was that was on it. She had no idea that it was Saru that was lying behind that screen. Moving to block her, he was met with her eyes alight with anger.

"Move aside, he needs the most help." Kagome tried to reason with him but Sesshoumaru stood his ground and so did she. Glaring at eachother was getting them nowhere and they were beginning drawing attention to themselves.

When a loud yell cut through the infirmary, Kagome used the small distraction to get around Sesshoumaru's large form. When she turned passed the thin barrier, her heart stopped. There on the bed with three of the nurses trying to strap him down was Saru. His eyes were wild as he struggled against his bonds, yelling out his pain as one of the nurses tried to pull off his boot and cut away what was left of his pants leg. Oh Kami, there was so much blood. The urge to run out of there was riding her hard but he needed her. Ignoring Sesshoumaru wanting to grab her and do just that, she shoved her way through to the head of the bed. Saru's silver eyes were unfocused but when they settled on her face, a flicker of recognition flashed through before fading.

Taking a breath, she placed one of her hands on his forehead. A soft purple glow surrounded her hand and gradually did Saru begin to relax before closing his eyes, halting his thrashing.

Kagome released a breath that she didn't know she was holding as she turned towards the other nurses. "It won't keep him down for long so let's work quickly. Hopefully his body will keep him asleep most of the night as he heals."

Nodding, the nurses and Kagome went to work on salvaging what was left of the Captain's leg.

:

:

It was well passed noon when Kagome got the okay to head out for a while for a much needed break. She knew that the reason why was because she wasn't a demon and therefore lacked the stamina to stay in there for much longer. Well, she'll show them. As soon as she got some fresh air into her lungs, she'll be right back in there and she'd be damned if they tried to shoo her out again. She was there to stay but first she should check on Rin. She hadn't seen her since Sesshoumaru had sent her out of the infirmary and for good reason too. Stopping at one of the corridor windows, she spotted her outside with Sesshoumaru.

He heard her coming before Rin had called out to her. Kagome waved back and Rin continued to pick what little flowers were left before the winter caused them to lay dormant, most likely they were meant for the soldiers in the infirmary. Standing next to Sesshoumaru, she felt her hand being encased in his. The gentle squeeze he gave her was reassuring. It told her things that he couldn't and in turn she squeezed right back.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that."

His voice broke through the tense silence that befell around them. She didn't remove her eyes from Rin out in the field.

"Is it always like this?"

She didn't have to see him nod. Somehow she knew it was the truth when she bandaged up all those men. The hurt in their eyes brought a pain to her chest. How could they do this all the time? Looking up at Sesshoumaru, she wondered how _he_ could do this all the time.

"Kagome,"

He began and when he knew that he had her full attention, he turned his body to face her.

"I know that what you had witnessed today was hard for you, and I apologize for not being completely truthful but I'm giving you the choice to either continue to stay here or leave."

Kagome didn't know if she should knock him upside the head or give him a hug.

"Sesshoumaru, when I said that I would help you in anyway that I could, I meant it, and now that you have me, it's going to be tough to get rid of me."

And as if to emphasize the hidden meaning behind her words, she lifted herself onto her toes and planted a soft kiss on his mouth.

If she was surprised that she was pulled closer instead of away, she didn't show it. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she felt his hands cup the sides of her face and the world seemed to fade in the background, leaving Rin to think of the possibilities of having her long time dream of having a mother finally come true.

:

:

:

_Aww, how sweet, right?_

_So Sesshoumaru and Kagome finally reveal their attraction for eachother to eachother, but darkness looms in the shadows of the South!_

_Don't worry about Saru; he could take care of himself. _

_He's a tough son-of–a bitch and that you'll see throughout the story. _

_Chapter 11 in the making – thank you again for the wonderful reviews._

_Please continue to enjoy the story._

_~ Desert - Bandit_


	11. Blindness falls

Characters = Rumiko Takahashi

Story = Desert-Bandit

.

.

Last time:

If she was surprised that she was pulled closer instead of away, she didn't show it. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she felt his hands cup the sides of her face and the world seemed to fade in the background, leaving Rin to think of the possibilities of having her long time dream of having a mother finally come true.

:

Chapter 11

Blindness falls

:

Rikku looked out over the expanse of his lands, his stormy eyes matching the grey clouds, swollen with the winter storms. His army had come close to defeating the West and it was hard to pull them back at the last minute when they were so close. But victory would have to wait just a little bit longer. He had gotten word that the Western Court has been hounding their Lord to commit. It couldn't have been more perfect. His plan will go slightly smoother than first realized and it pleased him to no end.

In one moon's time, he will place down a treaty that not even the other Lords could deny for the Western bastard. He will have his lands in the end and he will do so by walking over his uncle and father. Too bad his cousin wouldn't follow until far later but when her death comes by his hands, it will no doubt be the greatest moment in his life. Not to mention watching as every other territory crumbles beneath him as he is named Lord over all of Japan!

'What a wonderful thing to toast to', he thought as he raised his wine glass to the oncoming storm.

:

:

_His breath sounded loud to his ears and the erratic beating of his heart even more so, it was a miracle that he was not discovered sooner. That is, until his sword caught the moonlight and gave away his position. Shit, he was not this careless. He barely brought up his sword to defend himself when the enemy's weapon swung at him. The force of the clash rattled his body as he fought to push the enemy off him. Sweat stung his eyes, temporary blinding him. Pushing himself up, he managed to shove the soldier off him but when the enemy leapt off to the side, a large double bladed axe came arcing into view and right at him. _

The agonized screams that escaped Saru's throat echoed down the quiet corridors of the Western palace. His eyes flared wide and red as he struggled and thrashed about in his bed. Guards that were stationed nearest to the infirmary were quickly called in to detain the crazed demon. Adrenaline pumped through Saru's veins as he fought off the guards that were attempting to detain him but they continued to come in numbers. With a few swipes of his claws he was able to create an opening. Leaping off the bed, only to crumple to the floor as searing pain worked up his leg allowed the guards to surround him again. A few of the injured soldiers that were still left in the infirmary were rushing in to help in any way that they could but it was proving to be a challenge. A demon in the throes of madness was hard to subdue, especially when the last thing you wanted to do was to kill them. It may have had to come to that before Saru suddenly stopped struggling. His shoulders and back rose and fell with his labored breathing as he concentrated on the pair of black boots that stood before him.

"You will cease this behavior, Captain."

Lifting his head, he stared up at the tall Lord from his kneeling position. Blood red met molten gold before Saru's gaze slipped past him to settle on the petit woman that stood just behind. She looked scared but also vaguely familiar. Who was she? Then the male that he was staring at only moments ago blocked his vision of her, making him his only target.

Kagome had no idea what was going on. She had only left the infirmary a half hour ago and all hell breaks loose. And why was Sesshoumaru not allowing her to help? Saru had been unconscious for over a week and now here he is, being pinned like an animal. When this was over, she was going to rip into Sesshoumaru over his treatment of his men.

Saru looked to have calmed down a bit but even she could tell that he was still willing to fight. She just prayed that he would come to his senses soon.

Gradually, Saru's eyes began to fade into silver as the pain in his leg grew to be unbearable. Sesshoumaru stepped aside to allow Kagome to tend to the fallen Captain but he made sure to stay close. Once a demon loses control, it was hard to tell if he could completely come back at all. A few times in his life, he had to put down some of his best soldiers because they have succumbed to the madness that war inflicts. It was never an easy thing, but what's one more if it means that he could end the suffering?

Kagome worked quickly in sending her calming energy into Saru's broken body. They were still surrounded by the guards and the remaining soldiers but none made a move to place Saru back on the bed. They just stood and stared, as if they were all holding their breaths in anticipation but for what? Pushing her questions to the back of her head, she stopped the bleeding as best she could before giving the men the okay to move him. When they began to carry him in the direction opposite his bed and towards the hallway, panic set in.

"Where are you taking him?"

No one answered as they continued to carry the quiet Captain with grim silence.

Sesshoumaru waited before they were close to the door before he followed them. He didn't get very far. His arm was tugged back, forcing him to glance behind to see a very unhappy Miko.

"Where are you taking him?" Her voice was low. Obviously she wasn't scared anymore. She was downright pissed and rightly so. But this was now out of her hands. She was no longer safe, and Saru is now considered a threat. The South has claimed yet another victim. Covering her hand in his, he gave her an honest answer,

"He is unstable right now, he needs to be moved."

"But I can take care of him, you know that." True but he would not risk it.

"I am well aware of your abilities, Kagome, but Saru is unstable as of now," he loosened her firm grip on his forearm and lowered it to fall between them. The act did more than just remove her from him; it also was a way of telling her that no matter what, there was always going to be something keeping them at arm's length. It hurt her and he knew because he hurt too.

"If his behavior continues, he may never come back at all."

When the hidden message beneath his statement sunk in, she flinched as if she'd been slapped.

Kami, he hated having to hurt her but right now, this is what has to happen. As long as she was safe, his daughter was safe and that was the plan. He knew that and that was the only thing that kept him going. He wanted to reach out to her but knew that it wouldn't have helped. Instead, he told her in a hushed voice, "Please wait for me."

He waited for her to nod before he too left to follow his men carrying their Captain.

:

Saru was jolted awake when the sound of a heavy metal slid open. He knew that sound. Dammit, what happened? He couldn't remember anything. Keeping his eyes closed, he reached out with his senses. He could feel that he was chained up, no surprised there, and three heartbeats – guards, obviously, until a familiar voice sounded. "State your name."

Saru took in a breath.

"Saru, Captain of the Fourth Regiment."

Sesshoumaru's stance relaxed slightly. At least the guy was coherent but then again, so was the other one before him. "What do you remember?"

"…Nothing."

Silence followed his answer. Not something Saru was comfortable with. He strained to listen to his surroundings. He asked, "What did I do?"

Sesshoumaru saw that Saru continued to keep his eyes closed. He didn't blame him. If he or the guards saw that his eyes were still red and filled with uncontrolled rage, it would have been the end of him. But simply talking wasn't enough to prove your sanity. What was it that they say; the eyes are the windows to the soul?

"You were left for dead."

In that one small sentence, memories flooded back to him; the soldier that had blindsided him at the border, running into the forest, his leg. "So I was." He must have been one helluva mess to have ended up in here.

"Your coloring, Captain." Sesshoumaru stated firmly. Saru pulled himself up, ignoring the roughness of the metal cuffs around his wrists that chained him to the wall.

"If my life does end here tonight, there is information that you must know."

"Then state it."

"The attack on the palace was done by the traitorous hands that now hide beneath the Southern banner."

Sesshoumaru balled his hand into a white knuckled fist. So that's who was responsible. But how many were there? Sesshoumaru grabbed the front of Saru's haori and forcibly brought him close to his face. "Who are they?" he growled out, baring his fangs.

"The traitors are the two that had walked out alive. I have been keeping an eye on them but they began to get suspicious."

The dots began to connect. So that's why Saru was so violently targeted; it was because he knew.

The rage that filled Sesshoumaru was overflowing. Those fucking bastards. When he got his hands on them, he'll make sure they'll be screaming for a quick death, one he will so graciously deny. With one lead down, there was still another matter at hand. If Saru's eyes were still red, then he'd be one captain short. "Your coloring, Captain." He said again.

This time, Saru stayed silent but Sesshoumaru could hear the frantic heartbeat. Slowly, Saru brought his head up and began to open his eyes. Sesshoumaru's hard stare pierced through him but his expression was unreadable. A few more seconds passed before he nodded to the guard to let himself out. Saru was left alone in the small cell, fear and anxiousness flooded through him at a blinding speed.

"Stay here for the night and report back to me tomorrow for further instructions." Sesshoumaru said before taking his leave.

All the pent up emotions seemed to rush out of him, making him collapse against the damp stone wall. He was alright. He was still sane. He was alive.

:

Sesshoumaru fought to calm his own nerves as he made his way towards where Kagome's chamber was. She wasn't happy with him when he had left and seeing him in this state would only make her even more unhappy. Standing outside her bedroom, he took a deep breath and quietly entered.

Kagome awoke to someone sitting at the foot of her bed. She knew who it was. Propping herself on her elbow, she waited for him to talk first.

"Saru is fine."

Relief washed over her, and her eagerness to see the Captain was all too clear, sending a small wave of jealously through him. "What about you?"

"I have learned that I have been harboring traitors within my ranks."

So Saru had told him. Her eyes softened as she crawled closer to him. Wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru's broad shoulders, she offered what little comfort she could give. He accepted her touch without hesitation but it still wasn't enough. It would never be enough to just touch or hold her. He wanted to kiss her, to taste her, to_ feel_ her. But what she wanted the most, what_ he_ wanted the most, he could not give her. His court was getting closer to finding a suitable mate for him and he wanted to scream that he had found one but as law, he cannot go against his court; as it was for the other three lords. He hated it but knew that without the courts, the four lands would crumble completely.

"Would you stay with me tonight?"

He didn't know who was more surprised by his request but she hadn't moved from her position against his back. Finally, he felt her arms fall from his shoulders to settle around his chest.

"Take me to your bed, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome was taken aback by Sesshoumaru's genuine smile that she hadn't realized that she was lifted into his arms and being carried across the hall to his chambers. Her cheeks were stained with a rosy hue as he gently placed her in the middle of his spacious bed. Sitting up, she watched as he shed his haori, letting it fall from him. Kagome drank in his chiseled torso and chest. Why did the man have to wear clothes at all?

He kept his eyes solely on her as he made his way up her creamy legs to rest above her, dragging his hand up her thigh to rest on her hip. Kagome's body reacted in such a way that left her breathless. She found that she had absolutely fallen in love with his touch. His hands were big and warm against her cool skin. Their soft kisses began to grow more urgent as their need for eachother skyrocketed. He had wanted this for so long and it was better than he could have ever imagined it. She was so responsive to his touches and the sounds she made would only encourage him more to bring them to their highest until both were clinging to eachother, falling back down to earth.

:

The early morning sun began to peak over the horizon, reflecting its warm light in Sesshoumaru's eyes. Last night had been amazing for them both. Glancing at the woman that lay beside him trustingly gave him a sense of warmth. She was incredible. Snuggling up close from behind her, he brushed away her wavy hair from her neck. A frown marred his face. It pained him to see that her skin was left unmarked but it was for the best.

Like he had said before, what kind of life could he offer her; one full of wars and violence? No, she needed stability but for the moment, he could pretend that that was what he could offer her as he held her close.

:

:

:

_Attention: I'm still among the living, though I can't say the same for my laptop._

_Please forgive me for taking absolutely forever to update, I am truly sorry. Finals are horrible, especially when you have a professor that schedules a third midterm a week before the final. Talk about stress._

_Chapter 12, coming up!_

_~Desert - Bandit_


	12. The Morning After

Characters = Rumiko Takahashi

Story = Desert-Bandit

.

.

Last time:

Like he had said before, what kind of life could he offer her; one full of wars and violence? No, she needed stability but for the moment, he could pretend that that was what he could offer her as he held her close.

Chapter 12

The Morning After

:

:

Saru awoke feeling a warm hand gently brushing across his face. His mind was still in a fog and he fought to reach out with his senses but it was no use. His body felt like lead and he could feel nothing but the soft caresses of his face. He fought to keep his pulse down from the panic that threatened to set in. He could remember everything, including the haunting look that was upon Kagome's face when he was losing himself. Shit, how could he have lost control like that?

Bringing his hand to shield his eyes, he attempted to open them; silently cursing when they felt gritty.

Kagome continued to sit beside him, waiting for him to fully acknowledge that she was there. Sesshoumaru was hesitant to comply with her request to bring her down here but finally he relented and thank goodness for that. Otherwise, she would be worrying herself sick over the condition she thought Saru might be in. Luckily, he was on the right path to recovery but he still looked to be in pain. Not good.

Brushing his short black hair out of his eyes, she watched him turn his gaze upon her, smiling softly when recognition shone brightly.

"Are you in any pain?" her voice just above a whisper.

Rolling his head back against the hard stone wall, he attempted to move his leg, hissing in pain.

"I thought as much, you were out for a week."

That long? What else had happened? What else had he missed?

Kagome moved to help straighten out his leg so that he may be more comfortable. She hated seeing him chained to the wall like some kind of animal when he should be in the infirmary recovering. She figured that he must have sensed her anger because she felt his hand fall upon her shoulder. Gaining her attention, he wanted to tell her how grateful he was but when he tried to speak nothing came out. His mouth was dry and his throat hurt like hell. Most likely from all the screaming he did from the pain.

Just then, the sound of the heavy door opening caught both of their attention. Sesshoumaru stood at the doorway, watching as Saru removed his touch from Kagome.

Before leaving, Kagome reassured Saru that she would check on him again. He watched intently as she and Sesshoumaru spared a glance at each other before she left. He could swear that the coldness in his Lords' eyes had warmed just a fraction then returned to their usual chill when they fell upon him once again.

Closing the door, Sesshoumaru gave Saru a hard look. Saru responded in kind.

"I expected you back at your regiment, Captain."

It wasn't hard to see that his Lord was pissed. "As you can see, my Lord, I have been severely poisoned. If you recall, even demons can be highly affected when they have been exposed to enough of it."

Sesshoumaru wanted to grab the Captain by the neck but reigned in his temper. He should count himself lucky that Saru was even alive. Not only that, it was because of Saru's survival that he even knows who was behind the attacks on his home; not that he wouldn't have figured it out eventually but by then it would have possibly been too late.

Saru was beginning to get agitated. How long was he going to stay down here, under lock and key? Shifting his weight caused the shackles holding him against the wall to clank together, sounding loud against their sensitive ears. Sesshoumaru moved away from the door, allowing one of the guards to enter and release Saru's restraints, letting them drop wherever. Saru immediately rubbed his wrists before struggling to stand, favoring his uninjured leg. Using the wall to stable himself, he followed Sesshoumaru out to the main room of the 'holding area' as they call it, waiting for his orders.

:

Sesshoumaru's nerves were on edge since he had seen Saru and Kagome so close to eachother. It angered him to see the soft look in her eyes as she looked over him. Yes, she was just checking over his injuries but his beast didn't know that. All he saw was Saru touching what he saw as _his._

The thought stopped him in his tracks. He did not mark her so she was not his. What had he done? Between them, it was a sign of showing their hidden feelings for eachother, for others, especially his court; it was a sign of her being a willing woman. On some level, he knew that this would happen but knowing that Kagome had wanted him overran his common sense. Kami, he wanted nothing more than to make her his but he couldn't. Not with everything going on right now and even if he did, he would probably be forced to step down from his standing, something his pride would not let him do. Did she even know that he loves her?

He reveled at how easily that word floated through his mind. Shaking his thoughts away, he moved to continue to his study to work on any kind of treaty the Southern Lord may be willing to accept.

:

Kagome and Rin were enjoying eachother's company in front of the large fireplace in the library, each having a book in their hands. Snow began to fall, causing Rin to squeal in delight.

Running to the window to watch, Kagome followed and sat with her on the window seat. She absolutely loved the first snow fall of the season. Her father started the 'tradition' of watching the first snow fall, even if he would have to wake her up after she was asleep. She made sure that even after he had passed, she would stop to watch it – even on a crowded sidewalk back in Tokyo.

Rin knew that Kagome loved watching snow fall. It was one of her favorite stories that Kagome had told her about her father. She herself couldn't remember her biological father but as far as she was concerned, Sesshoumaru was her father. Kagome even said that the bond between them was stronger than most. That bit of information kept Rin smiling for most of the day.

"Say, Kagome?"

Tearing her eyes from the page she was reading, Kagome waited for Rin to continue.

She wanted to bad to ask Kagome but the words would die on her lips. She struggled to fight the fear of rejection, but looking into Kagome's eyes - seeing her patiently waiting for her to ask the question she had been wanting to ask for the longest time refusing to come out. Finally, Rin gave up and slumped back onto her stomach. "Nevermind."

Kagome didn't return to reading her book right away, instead, she focused on trying to decipher Rin. She knew exactly what the little girl wanted to ask but the fear in her beautiful doe eyes was loud and clear. Did she really think she would say 'no'? Apparently so, otherwise she wouldn't have hesitated. Her decision was quick and final and if Sesshoumaru had a problem with it, tough. He would just have to deal with it.

Leaning forward on her hands, she stared down at the girl, knowing that she wasn't really reading anymore. Rin's face was red with embarrassment, hidden beneath the curtain of hair that hung around her face. Slipping some of Rin's hair behind her ears, she placed a kiss atop her head before whispering, "My answer: why didn't you ask sooner?"

Rin's head shot up; eyes wide with slight disbelief. Did she really say what she thought she said?

Kagome laughed at the look Rin gave her but opened her arms to receive the hug Rin so graciously gave her. Of course, they would have to tell Sesshoumaru but it would have to wait. Kagome had plans on making sure Rin got caught up on all the mother-daughter time that she had missed.

:

:

:

_So…I know I've been MIA lately but I do have a somewhat valid excuse. So you see, it's my 4__th__ month in nursing school and all my studying and stress has been paying off because I've been getting straight A's and I would love to keep it that way. It's been so hard to find time to sit and write but trust me; it's been on my mind, even in class when it shouldn't be._

_I pinkie promise that I'll try to update way more quickly than I have been._

_Chapter 13 in the making!_

_R&R_

_Desert - Bandit_


End file.
